TAEKOOK - Rainbow
by Fika137
Summary: VKOOK Fanfiction Yaoi / Kumpulan Oneshoot VKook Magic dildo dll dipindah ke satu tempet yaa.. biar kalo mau baca oneshoot disini aja..
1. At Least I Still Have You

**Here I Am**

 _By VKchu137_

 **Pair:** Top! Kim Taehyung

Bottom! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning!:** BL, Typo(s), aneh

 **Desclimer:** Fanfict ini punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?. Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca.._

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook menjatuhkan dagunya pada lipatan tangan di meja, sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menatap Pemuda tampan didepannya yang tengah membaca buku dengan serius.

Tersenyum lebar saat Pemuda tampan tersebut menghela napas kasar sembari menutup buku bacaannya.

Pemuda tersebut melangkah menjauh, mengacuhkan Jungkook yang menatap sayu kearahnya.

Pemuda tampan itu namanya Taehyung. Kali pertama Jungkook melihatnya sekitar dua puluh sembilan hari yang lalu, tepatnya ketika jiwa dan raganya berpisah. Iya, Jungkook itu hanya arwah.

Tak ada ingatan sedikit pun mengenai identitasnya. Diingatannya hanya sekilas kejadian tabrak lari yang diduganya bahwa dirinya -lah sebagai korban, kemudian terdengar suara seorang wanita menyebut nama Jungkook dengan putus asa, yang diasumsikannya sebagai namanya sendiri.

Saat sadar, Jungkook mendapati dirinya terbaring ditengah jalan raya. Hanya dalam wujud arwah, raganya entah dimana.

Jiwa Jungkook yang kali itu bingung dengan kondisi sekitar mencoba mencari raganya, namun berakhir dengan bertemu seorang Pemuda tampan di halte bus.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung sampai hampir satu bulan belakangan ini bukan hanya karena ketampanannya, tapi juga kemampuannya. Taehyung itu bisa melihat arwah, tak terkecuali Jungkook tentunya.

 _Saat itu, arwah Jungkook yang mengenakan pakaian sekolah sedang duduk dibangku halte merenungi nasibnya._

 _Taehyung yang saat itu juga menunggu bus jurusan kampusnya memandang Jungkook intens. Bingung juga Taehyung karena melihat pemuda manis disampingnya tak kunjung naik bus. Sedangkan yang tersisa di halte hanya mereka berdua saja._

 _"Kau tak naik?" Taehyung menyapa lebih dulu dengan bahasa informal karena memang pemuda manis disampingnya ini sepertinya lebih muda darinya._

 _Jungkook yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Taehyung. Tak membalas, hanya diam._

 _"Kau sekolah di SOPA kan? Bus jurusan SOPA baru saja lewat" merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, Taehyung berucap lagi sembari menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis._

 _"I-itu.." Jungkook berucap tersendat dengan nada ragu, sedangkan Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Jungkook. "K-kau.. bisa– melihatku?"_

 _Mendengarnya, sontak senyum yang tadinya terukir dibibir Taehyung lenyap. Mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gelisah, kemudian buru-buru menaiki bus yang kebetulan berhenti._

Seperti itulah kira-kira awal mula Jungkook masih mengikuti Taehyung hingga kini. Yang juga merupakan awal mula Jungkook si arwah anak sekolahan menyukai Taehyung si Mahasiswa yang tampan.

 **~oOo~**

"Tae - _hyung_ mau kemana?" Jungkook bertanya bingung saat melihat Taehyung yang kini berjalan didepannya bukannya memasuki kelas, melainkan terus berjalan kearah parkiran. "Hng? Mau pulang? Bukannya sepuluh menit lagi Tae _-hyung_ ada kelas?" bergumam kecil, kemudian mengedikkan bahu dan mengikuti langkah Taehyung.

Taehyung terus mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam, mengacuhkan makhluk disampingnya yang terus menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. Taehyung berinisiatif membawa mobilnya lagi setelah lelah diikuti terus oleh makhluk ini. Namun, menggunakan bus atau mobil pribadi pun, makhluk ini tetap mengikutinya.

"Tae _-hyung_ tampan sekali. Jadi pacarku yaa"

"Hehehe.. Tae - _hyung_ kenapa tak pernah bicara lagi denganku?"

"Kalau diingat-ingat, pertemuan pertama kita di halte bus merupakan kali pertama Tae _-hyung_ berbicara denganku. Dan seterusnya tak pernah lagi"

Jungkook terus saja berceloteh sendiri tanpa ada tanggapan dari sang lawan bicara. Menghela napas kecil dengan masih mengahadap ke samping – _kearah Taehyung_ –

"Ayolah _hyung~_ Bantu aku menemukan ragaku eung? Ini sudah hampir sebul–" menghentikan kalimatnya saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya.

"Sudah sampai ternyata" berucap saat pandangannya menatap rumah mewah didepannya. "Ini kan rumah orang tua Tae - _hyung_. Kenapa kesin— _Eomma kkamjagiya_!" ucapan Jungkook berakhir berteriak kaget saat mengalihkan kembali matanya kearah Taehyung.

Mendapati Taehyung menatapnya dengan mata membesar dan mulut mengatup menahan marah. Tapi, Jungkook sih tersenyum saja, ini kali pertama setelah hampir sebulan Taehyung mau menatapnya lagi.

"Dengar! Kau– siapa namamu tadi?" Taehyung mulai berucap geram sembari menunjuk kearah Jungkook.

"Jungkook, _hyung_. Aku sudah mengatakannya didalam bus dua puluh sembilan hari yang lalu"

"Terserah! Sampai kapan kau mau menggangguku, huh?"

"Aku tak mengganggumu, _hyung_. Aku hanya meminta tolong agar hyung mau membantuku menemukan ragaku. Itu saja"

"Raga apanya! Kalau jiwamu sudah berkeliaran seperti ini, artinya kau sudah mati!" Taehyung berucap tegas sembari membuka seatbelt nya.

"Kau nikmati saja hidupmu sebagai arwah penasaran. Jangan mengganggu hidup orang lain!" Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung hanya menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

 _Brak_ –

Mengalihkan pandangan saat mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup keras. Memandang punggung Taehyung yang melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan pandangan sendu.

 **~oOo~**

Netra Jungkook berbinar menatap bagian dalam restoran.

Ia kini sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah, mengikuti Taehyung tentu saja.

Tadi, saat berhasil menata hatinya, Jungkook berusaha tak menganggap serius perkataan Taehyung dan tetap akan mengikutinya.

Jadi, Jungkook muncul di kamar Taehyung. Disana, Taehyung dalam keadaan tanpa atasan sedang memilah baju dilemari. Jungkook tak kaget, selain karena mereka sesama pria, juga karena Jungkook sering melihat Taehyung dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Tak kaget bukan berarti tak salah tingkah kan?

 _'Taehyung mau kemana? Bukannya baru saja sampai?_ ' Itu batin Jungkook yang bertanya-tanya, tak disuarakannya. Takut dibentak lagi mungkin.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, diam berdiri menyaksikan pertemuan antara dua keluarga. Tujuan pertemuan itu belum diketahui Jungkook, karena dua keluarga tersebut masih sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Tapi, ada perasaan tak enak dihati Jungkook.

" _Jeon Jungkook_ "

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya. Karena berdiri disamping Taehyung yang duduk, jadi pemuda tampan itu juga ikut menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara.

Terlihat seseorang yang mukanya tak terlihat karena kerudung kebesaran bajunya menutupi. Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya melihat sosok yang sudah pasti bukan manusia tersebut, sedangkan Jungkook sendiri hanya menatap bingung.

"Jeon Jungkook. Benar?" Suara berat sosok itu kembali mengalun, yang dibalas dengan anggukan ragu oleh Jungkook.

"Ikut aku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu" Itu bukan sebuah ajakan, melainkan terdengar seperti sebuah titah yang tak dapat dibantah.

Jungkook melirik sekilas kearah Taehyung yang juga membalas dengan pandangan datar. Tak ada pilihan lain, lagipula sepertinya Jungkook tak bisa menolak.

Ia pun mengikuti sosok tersebut dengan ragu dan perasaan tak tenang yang menghantui.

Taehyung hanya memandang punggung Jungkook yang kemudian menghilang.

"Tae? Ada apa?" Nyonya Kim menegur saat mendapati sang anak tak kunjung menghabiskan makanannya, melainkan terus menatap kosong jendela disamping pintu restoran tersebut.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak, yang kemudian berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. "Tak ada. Hanya tak ada selera makan."

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim beserta satu keluarga lainnya hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Karena sepertinya semua sudah selesai makan. Bagaimana jika kita beralih ketahap selanjutnya?" Tuan Kim berucap sembari menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Taehyung sendiri hanya memandang jengah. Ia sebenarnya belum diberitahukan maksud dari pertemuan ini. Tapi Taehyung tak bodoh, saat mulai memasuki restoran dan melihat pasangan pria dan wanita paruh baya beserta satu gadis muda menunggu disebuah meja, ia sudah dapat menebak tujuan dari pertemuan ini.

Perjodohan. Apalagi.

Taehyung itu tak tertarik pada perempuan, orangtua nya tahu akan hal itu dan tak keberatan sama sekali.

Tapi sekarang apa? Mereka akan menjodohkannya dengan seorang wanita? Yang benar saja.

"Tae. Ini Tuan dan Nyonya Park, perusahaan kami sudah melakukan kerjasama selama hampir dua tahun" Tuan dan Nyonya Park tersenyum tipis saat diperkenalkan.

Taehyung menatap dua orang paruh baya didepannya, kemudian menundukkan kepala singkat sebagai tanda penghormatan. "Halo. Nama saya Kim Taehyung"

"Dan ini anak mereka, _Park Sooyoung_. Dia satu angkatan denganmu" gadis yang merasa disebut namanya membungkuk sopan dan menatap Taehyung dengan senyuman lebar.

"Salam kenal, Taehyung - _ssi._ " Taehyung mengernyit heran menatap gadis yang duduk diseberang mejanya ini. Walaupun terlihat tersenyum lebar, namun pandangan gadis ini tak fokus. Matanya terus-terusnya melirik bagian samping kanan Taehyung dengan pandangan takut.

Merasa penasaran, Taehyung pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping kanan. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang wanita dengan wajah hancur sedang menatap tajam Sooyoung dengan pandangan tajam.

 _Heol,_ Jangan katakan kalau gadis ini juga dapat melihat arwah.

 **~oOo~**

"Tae.." Taehyung tak menggubris panggilan dari ibunya. Kakinya melangkah kearah dapur, mengambil sebotol air pada lemari pendingin. Ia tahu, ibu dan ayahnya juga mengikuti langkahnya.

Nyonya Kim melirik suaminya meminta bantuan. "Ehm. Begini Tae. Tak ada salahnya kan mencoba? Kalau sampai satu minggu kau tak betah dengan Sooyoung, ayah akan membatalkan perjodohannya." Tuan Kim berucap meyakinkan didukung dengan anggukan sang istri.

"Batalkan saja sekarang. Kalian sudah tahu aku tak tertarik pada wanita." Taehyung membalas sembari membalikkan badan mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Hanya tahan sampai satu minggu, oke? Satu minggu lagi kontrak kerjasama perusahaan kami akan berakhir. Dan ayah tak punya alasan lagi menjodohkanmu dengan anaknya jika kau tak tertarik." Kembali meyakinkan sang anak.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir, kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah. Hanya satu minggu, kan?" Kedua orangtuanya mengangguk kompak.

"Hahh.. tapi selama itu tak ada kencan dan sebagainya kan?"

"Ayolah Tae. Tentu saja ada. Setidaknya kalian harus mendekatkan diri satu sama lain."

Taehyung menggertakkan giginya. Hari-harinya sudah berat dengan tugas-tugas yang masih menumpuk ditambah lagi harus berurusan dengan seorang gadis dengan penampilan terlalu menor – _menurutnya_ –. Belum lagi kehadiran sosok arwah yang selama hampir sebulan ini terus mengganggunya.

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya dan membuka seatbelt nya dengan malas. Ia tak ada jam kuliah hari ini, hanya pengumpulan tugas yang sudah dilakukannya pagi tadi. Sekarang menjelang tengah hari, dan ia ada janji bertemu dengan Park Sooyoung disebuah cafe.

Tangan Taehyung yang akan membuka pintu mobil terhentikan, saat pendengarannya menangkap suara deru napas cepat. Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kursi samping, dan terlihat Jungkook yang sedang mengatur napasnya dengan tersenyum cerah saat menatap Taehyung.

"Tae - _hyung_ kemana saja? Aku sudah mencari di apartemen, di rumah utama, bahkan di kampus" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Jungkook, menatap arlojinya sejenak, kemudian menatap lagi kearah Jungkook. Tak ada salahnya meladeni arwah ini, dan membiarkan Sooyoung menunggu lama.

"Ada apa kau mencariku? Ku kira kau sudah kembali keasalmu setelah semalam tak lagi mengikutiku." Taehyung berucap sarkas yang malah dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Jungkook.

"Tae - _hyung_ merindukanku?" Jungkook itu selalu berpikir positif, apalagi pada orang yang disukainya.

"Bermimpi saja, bocah" Taehyung berucap jengkel sembari keluar dari mobil.

"Tae - _hyung_ mulai menyukaiku, benarkan?" Langkahnya terhenti saat Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dan berucap antusias.

Mencoba mengabaikannya dan terus melangkah. "Ayo kita berpacaran _hyung_. Dan bersama-sama mencari ragaku. Aku belum meninggal" langkahnya lagi-lagi berhenti saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Kau– belum meninggal?" Bertanya pelan dan dibalas dengan anggukan antusias Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ tahu sosok yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku samalam? Dia mengatakan kalau aku belum meninggal" Mulai menjelaskan, sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam, bermaksud tak menyela perkataan Jungkook.

"Bantu aku mencari ragaku ya _hyung_. Waktuku hanya tinggal sembilan hari dari sekarang." Sebelah alis Taehyung naik, menandakan kebingungannya akan ucapan Jungkook.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sosok itu mengatakan, Jika aku belum menemukan ragaku sembilan hari kedepan, dia akan mengambil paksa jiwaku." Jungkook menjelaskan dengan nada sendu diakhir kalimat.

"Kalau begitu carilah sendiri" Taehyung kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ayolah _hyung_ bantu aku, eung?" Jungkook mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang masuk kedalam cafe.

"Aku tak bisa bertanya pada orang-orang, sedangkan kau bisa. Ayolah _hyung_ " membujuk dengan panik saat tak kunjung mendapat perhatian Taehyung.

"Maaf menunggu lama" Taehyung menarik kursi diseberang Sooyoung yang terlihat tengah memainkan ponselnya. Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

"Tak apa. Aku juga belum memesan" membalas sembari meletakkan ponselnya ke meja.

"Dia siapa, _hyung_?" Sooyoung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jungkook. Betapa terkejutnya Jungkook saat tatapannya dibalas oleh gadis itu.

"Eoh? Kau membawa teman, Tae?" Sooyoung berucap sembari memberikan senyuman kearah Jungkook. "Tak apa kan kita berbicara santai saja?" mengalihakan kembali pandangannya kearah Taehyung.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya mengangguk singkat, memandang Jungkook sejenak kemudian menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya saat mendapat sebuah ide. Ini lah kesempatannya membatalkan perjodohan ini tanpa harus menunggu seminggu lagi.

Jungkook sendiri masih menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Dia bukan temanku." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya cepat kearah Taehyung dengan pandangan tak terima.

"Dia kekasihku. Dan dia adalah–" sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, dan menatap kembali kearah Jungkook. "Dia adalah hantu" mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kearah Sooyoung untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Sooyoung menatap terkejut kearah Taehyung, dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran disekitar pelipisnya. "K-kau bercanda, hahah" menyangkal dan diakhiri dengan tertawa sumbang.

"Aku serius. Dan aku tak menyangka kau juga dapat melihat arwah." Taehyung kembali berucap dengan nada serius. Jungkook sendiri yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba seperti ini, mencoba mengatur ekspresinya. Senang rasanya diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih oleh Tae -hyung nya.

"Benar. Aku ini kekasihnya Tae - _hyung_. Kau siapa _noona_?"

"Ah iya. Karena kebetulan kau dapat melihatku, apa kau tau dimana ragaku?" Jungkook berucap lagi tak memperdulikan ekspresi Sooyoung yang memandangnya tak percaya.

"Taehyung - _ssi_. S-sepertinya aku harus pergi." Berucap formal lagi dengan tergesa, dan berlalu tanpa menunggu balasan Taehyung.

Taehyung sendiri hanya tersenyum senang melihat kepergian Sooyoung, bisa dipastikannya sebentar lagi pasti wanita itu akan membatalkan perjodohan mereka.

 **~oOo~**

" _Hyung_. Jadi, sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" Jungkook berucap antusias sembari menatap Taehyung yang tengah menyetir.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Taehyung berdehem pelan. "Karena kau sudah membantuku, anggap saja begitu" berucap dengan nada tenang.

Menurutnya, tak ada alasan lagi untuk menjauhi Jungkook. Karena alasan awalnya menjauhi arwah ini adalah karena dia menyukai Jungkook dan tak ingin terlalu larut dalam perasaannya yang nantinya akan berakhir dengan sebuah perpisahan.

Taehyung menyukai Jungkook? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak tertarik dengan sosok Jungkook.

Dia selalu berusaha mengabaikannya, agar Jungkook menjauh darinya. Dia selalu mengabaikan arwah-arwah yang mencoba berbicara padanya, termasuk Jungkook. Tapi akhirnya ia tetap menanggapi arwah pemuda manis itu.

Jungkook belum meninggal, jadi tak ada alasan mengabaikan perasaannya lagi. Dia hanya harus membantu menemukan raga Jungkook. Dan setelahnya, hanya tinggal mengikuti alur cerita yang telah diatur.

Meminta bantuan pada sang ayah untuk menemukan seorang pemuda bernama Jungkook berumur sekitar 18 tahun dan dalam keadaan koma, sepertinya terdengar mudah.

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung berjalan lemas keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit. Jungkook yang selalu disampingnya juga menampilkan ekspresi yang tak kalah sendu.

"Bagaimana ini _hyung_. Waktuku tinggal tiga hari lagi." Jungkook berujar sembari menatap Taehyung sedih.

Empat hari berlalu, hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook semakin dekat.

Empat hari pula berlalu dengan beberapa nama Jungkook yang telah didatanginya diberbagai rumah sakit. Namun tak ada yang sesuai kriteria.

Ada yang berumur 18 tahun tiga tahun lalu.

Ada yang koma dua tahun yang lalu.

Ada yang kriterianya hampir mirip, namun saat melihatnya, wajahnya sama sekali bukan Jungkook. Berbadan kekar, dengan beberapa tato dilengan.

Ah! Sekolah Jungkook! Ia lupa memberitahukan satu petunjuk penting kepada sang ayah.

Memandang Jungkook sembari tersenyum tampan. "Sebentar" mulai merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi sang ayah.

" _Ada apa, Tae_?"

"Ayah, aku ingin menambahkan kalau Jungkook yang ku cari adalah siswa dari SOPA dan merupakan korban tabrak lari."

 _"SOPA? Baiklah, nanti ayah hubungi jika ada yang kriterianya sesuai_ "

Tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan ayahnya, dan menutup sambungan telepon setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kau yakin seragam yang ku kenakan ini seragam siswa SOPA, _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya ragu sembari mengikuti langkah Taehyung kearah parkiran.

"Tentu saja. Sekolah dengan seragam kuning norak hanya sekolah itu."

"Ya! Ini seragam terbagus menurutku. Walaupun warnanya sedikit mencolok." Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

 **~oOo~**

"Kita akan kemana, _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya saat merasa asing dengan jalan yang dilalui mobil Taehyung.

"Kencan. Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Buru-buru membalas dengan antusias.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut. "Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak. "Banyak sekali sebenarnya. Tapi hanya dua yang sangat ingin kulakukan."

"Apa?"

Menatap Taehyung sembari menampilakan senyum manisnya. "Aku ingin bermain air dipantai, dan ingin pergi ke _Namsan Tower._ "

"Kebetulan sekali, aku memang berniat membawamu ke pantai."

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook terus berlarian dipinggir pantai, Taehyung sendiri hanya memperhatikan sembari tersenyum.

Mengernyit heran saat Jungkook mendekat. "Kenapa? Kau lelah?"

Jungkook menghela napas pelan, dan mulai duduk disamping Taehyung. "Tak seru sekali main air nya. Aku sama sekali tak bisa basah." Berujar jengkel sembari memperhatikan kakinya yang masih kering.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil sebelum berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook. "Ayo berkeliling pantai" ajaknya yang diangguki antusias oleh Jungkook.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Jungkook yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sembari mengayunkan tangan mereka yang masih bergandengan.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali."

"Tentu saja. Memangnya _hyung_ tidak?"

"Senang, tentu saja." Membalas ringan sembari mengusak pelan rambut Jungkook, mengabaikan pasangan yang baru saja melewati mereka dan memandangnya aneh karena berbicara sendiri.

"Hyung. Ayo beli sesuatu." Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke sebuah stand penjual soupenir.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pedagang itu bertanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh Taehyung.

"Saya ingin melihat-lihat dulu."

Memegang beberapa sebagai kedok, karena yang sebenarnya memilih adalah Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika ini?"

Taehyung memandang bingung saat pedagang tadi menawarkan dua buah cincin dengan gambar kelinci dan kucing. "Wahh.. itu bagus, _hyung_. Ambil saja" Jungkook menanggapi dengan memandang berbinar kearah cincin tersebut.

"Kau dapat membuat sebuah permohonan sebelum memakainya"

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook tersenyum senang melihat gembok dengan ukiran namanya dan Taehyung terpasang diantara sekian banyak gembok di Namsan Tower.

"Kau sudah membuang jauh-jauh kuncinya, _hyung_?" Bertanya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung yang balas memandangnya.

"Sudah" Taehyung membalas singkat.

"Hahh.. Aku sebenarnya takut, _hyung_." Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung.

"Bagaimana jika selama tiga hari ini ragaku tak kunjung ketemu?"

"Bagaimana jika sosok itu benar-benar membawa paksa jiwaku?"

"Bagaimana jika ragaku ditemukan, tapi setelah sadar aku malah melupakanmu?"

"Bagaimana jik—" perkataan Jungkook terpotong saat Taehyung menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis Jungkook.

Tak ada lumatan, hanya sebuah ciuman panjang sederhana penuh perasaan.

Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Jungkook sendiri masih menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

 _Cup_ —

Jungkook kali ini menutup matanya sembari tersenyum manis saat Taehyung mengecup keningnya lama.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bukankah kau selalu berpikiran positif?" Taehyung berucap setelah membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Taehyung. "Benar. Seharusnya aku tetap berpikiran postif" membenarkan sembari membalas pelukan Taehyung.

 **~oOo~**

Satu hari lagi, namun baik Taehyung dan Jungkook tak terlalu ambil pusing. Mereka hanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka tiap harinya.

Seperti saat ini, Jungkook tengah menemani Taehyung bermain game di apartemen. Taehyung bermain sembari tiduran di paha Jungkook.

 _Drrtt Drrtt_ —

Taehyung menghentikan permainannya sejenak dan meraih ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Ya, ayah?"

" _Seoul International Hospital_ "

Mengerutkan kening tak mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya. "Maksudnya?"

" _Jeon Jungkook, delapan belas tahun. Siswa SOPA yang merupakan korban tabrak lari sekitar sebulan yang lalu"_

Taehyung mematung mendengar penjelasan ayahnya, mulai bangkit dari tidurannya dan menatap kearah Jungkook yang juga menatapnya penasaran.

"Sudah ya, Tae. Ayah ada rapat" Ayahnya memutuskan sambungan sepihak.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Jungkook bertanya saat Taehyung berdiri mengambil jaketnya yang berada disandaran kursi.

"Kita ke Seoul International Hospital sekarang. Ayah menemukan seseorang dengan kriteria yang sangat cocok."

 _Deg_ —

Entah kenapa, Jungkook sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia senang? Tentu saja. Tapi ada perasaan gelisah disela-sela rasa senangnya.

Yang ia lakukan hanya terdiam mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang menggenggam tangannya keluar apartemen.

 **~oOo~**

 _Drap Drap—_

Taehyung berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangan yang telah disebutkan resepsionis didepan tadi.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba yang membuat Taehyung yang menggenggam tangannya juga turut menghentikan langkahnya.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung melihat Jungkook yang menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangan Taehyung.

" _H-hyung_.. aku takut" Berucap gemetar sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang sudah berair.

"Tenanglah. Aku disini."

"Aku takut tak dapat mengingatmu lagi setelah sadar, _hyung_ "

"Tak apa. Aku yang akan mengingatkanmu. Tenang saja. Sekarang kita ke ruanganmu ya?" Taehyung berujar pelan yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Jungkook.

Mereka terus melanjutkan langkah, hingga menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud.

Seorang wanita keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Terlihat sedang membuang beberapa sampah.

"Permisi" Taehyung menyapa sopan, dan memberikan senyum tipis saat wanita tersebut balas menatapnya.

"Apa ini benar ruangan Jeon Jungkook?"

Wanita itu mengangguk membenarkan. "Benar. Saya _Lee Sungmin_ kakak angkatnya. Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya Kim Taehyung, temannya. Salam kenal" Taehyung memperkenalkan diri sembari membungkuk sopan. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap nanar wanita didepannya.

"Benarkah? Kau teman pertama yang menjenguknya. Kau bisa masuk, dia sudah koma selama sebulan."

"Ah ya. Terimakasih." Taehyung membungkuk lagi, kemudian membuka pintu ruangan berniat masuk dengan tangan Jungkook yang masih digenggamnya.

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung menatap nanar pemuda manis yang terbaring didepannya.

Ini benar-benar Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri hanya memandang kosong kearah raganya yang terlihat sangat lemah. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti sejak tadi.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Jungkook saat merasa genggaman tangannya melonggar. "Kau kenapa?" Berujar panik saat melihat jiwa Jungkook telah transparan.

" _H-hyung_. Bagaimana ini. Aku tak bisa bergerak."

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung bertambah kalut saat jiwa Jungkook hampir tak terlihat.

"Hyu—"

 _Tuttt Tuttt_ —

Jiwa Jungkook menghilang bertepatan dengan berbunyinya alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terhubung dengan raganya.

Taehyung menekan tombol darurat panik sembari menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat. "Ya! Bertahanlah"

 _Brak_ —

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan Kakak angkat Jungkook dan beberapa dokter. Taehyung mundur mempersilahkan para dokter mendekati Jungkook.

"Ada apa ini?" Sungmin bertanya kepada Taehyung dengan mata menatap tajam kearah Taehyung.

"Kalian bisa menunggu diluar."

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung sedang duduk di kursi samping ranjang rumah sakit yanh ditempati Jungkook.

Matanya tak lepas menatap pemuda manis yang kini tengah menatap kearah jendela.

Sungmin tak ada di ruangan itu, ia sedang berkonsultasi dengan dokter mengenai keadaan Jungkook.

Ya. Jungkook akhirnya sadar setelah melewati masa kritisnya.

Ia memanggil nama kakak angkatnya setelah sadar.

Dan sampai saat ini tak pernah berbicara dengan Taehyung. Banyak spekulasi-spekulasi yang berkeliaran diotak Taehyung.

Apa Jungkook tak mengingatnya? Jika iya, Taehyung akan membantunya untuk mengingat.

"I-itu.."

"Ya?" Membalas cepat saat Jungkook menatapnya dan berusaha berbicara dengannya.

"Aku haus. Bisa tolong ambilkan airnya?"

"Tentu saja"

Taehyung meraih segelas air dimeja samping tempat tidur dan menyerahkannya ke Jungkook.

"Terimakasih"

Jungkook minum dengan tergesa dan mata tak fokus karena Taehyung sejak tadi terus menatapnya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat melihat air yang tak bisa ditelan Jungkook membasahi sedikit pakaian rumah sakitnya.

Mengambil kembali gelas saat Jungkook telah selesai minum, mengelap mulut Jungkook dengan saputangan.

Terkekeh geli saat melihat Jungkook memandang random sekeliling ruangan menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Kau manis sekali. Jadi pacar _hyung_ yaa" Tersenyum lebar saat Jungkook menatap terkejut kearahnya.

 _Cup_ —

Taehyung mematung tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Jungkook baru saja mengecup bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ curang. Kalau seperti ini, aku kan tak tahan berlama-lama mengerjaimu" Jungkook berucap diakhiri dengan kekehan manis melihat hyung tersayangnya mematung tak percaya.

"Bukankah kita sudah berpacaran _hyung_?"

"Jungkook. Kau—"

"Kkk– Iya. Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, _hyung_ "

Jungkook hanya tersenyum bahagia saat Taehyung membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat favorite -nya.

Senang sekali rasanya dipeluk kembali oleh Taehyung bukan sebagai arwah. Sebagai Jeon Jungkook dalam wujud manusia. Sebagai Jeon Jungkook nya Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook membalas pelukan Taehyung dengan erat dan setetes air mata bahagia yang membasahi pipinya.

 **~oOo~**

 **The End**

Fanfict selingan^^

Oneshoot nya VKook harus manis-manis. Aku gk kuat kalo buat oneshoot yang galau-galau keterlaluan

 **What If** masih dalam proses penulisan yaa~ sementara nunggu banyak respon, aku buatin ini deh

Akhir kata, aku minta Review nya yaaa~ Kalo Review nya banyak, ntar aku kasih sequel

Sungmin GS disini :))

Mampir juga ke akun Wattpad ku " **VKchu137** "

* * *

 **Senin, 6 Februari 2017**

 **Di Kamar Tercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	2. Magic Dildo

Jungkook menggigit pipet putih yang berada diantara belahan bibirnya, sesekali menyedot cairan coklat bersoda dari gelas bening besar di depannya. Maniknya memandang, sesekali mengerjap bergantian kearah teman-temannya yang sejak tadi membicarakan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya.

Berbagai hal tentang _Sex Toys_ yang masih asing bagi Jungkook

Tentang Dildo, dan sekawanannya.

Jungkook sama sekali tak mengerti dan merasa tertinggal jauh dari pembicaraan yang sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih 1 jam ini.

Dan saat itu ia mulai bertekad. Sepulangnya nanti dari Kampus -mungkin ketika nanti ia sudah berada di dalam bus- Dirinya akan _browsing_ mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan _Sex Toys_ , atau jika dikhususin tentang Dildo yang jelas menjadi kata paling banyak diucapkan selama pembicaraan tadi.

Ya, Jungkook harus tahu. Agar bisa ikut bercerita, dan nyambung saat kembali berkumpul di kantin padat Kampusnya.

 **~oOo~**

 **MagicDildo**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bott! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: Yaoi, BxB, Gay, Fantasi

Rated M, Mature content, bahasa frontal, kasar tapi tak berurat:)

 **Desclimer** : Fanfict ini punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya, cuma meminjam nama karakter tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya*lah?. Tapi menurut saya Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok

 _Selamat membaca..._

 **~oOo~**

Manik indah itu mengerjap kaku saat menangkap beberapa gambar ketika selesai menekan tombol _Enter_ dengan kalimat ' _Dildo_ ' tertera pada kolom _search_.

Gambar berbentuk Penis tak bertuan, mungkin berbahan plastik atau semacamnya. Dengan warna yang juga beraneka ragam, tapi dari semuanya tak satupun menyerupai miliknya yang tersembunyi dibalik berlapis-lapis celana itu.

Ayolah. Jika kalian mengikuti tindakan Jungkook, maka yang terpampang hanyalah Penis-penis plastik tak bertuan dengan ukuran yang tentunya lebih panjang dan lebih besar dibanding milik Jungkook.

Jadi, topik yang beberapa saat lalu tak dimengertinya itu mengenai ini? Yang benar saja! Mereka bahkan membicarakan bagaimana nikmatnya benda bernama Dildo ini memasuki lubang pantat mereka, menusuk-nusuknya secara berulang-ulang hingga mengeluarkan titik klimaks dari rasa nikmat tiada tara.

Setidaknya, begitulah yang dirasakan teman-temannya Jungkook.

Benarkah senikmat itu? Tapi kenapa harus menggunakan itu untuk menusuk lubang sendiri? Bukankah mereka juga memiliki Penis? Kenapa tak menggunakan milik mereka sendiri untuk menusuk lubang pantat mereka?

Pikiran yang bodoh.

Jungkook memukul pelan kepalanya saat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. "Tentu saja karena Penismu hanya bisa masuk sebatas kepala saja jika menusuk lubangmu sendiri, Jungkook bodoh"

Lama mengklik dan _scroll_ beberapa Web, hingga di ujung pencarian Jungkook menemukan sebuah Website aneh yang ketika di klik akan muncul beberapa teks dengan desain latar hitam gelap.

Sebuah Website dengan judul, _"Tebak siapa aku dengan benar, dan dapatkan dengan Gratis"_

Jungkook menyatukan alisnya tak mengerti. Apa yang akan didapatkan dengan gratis?

Jelas hal tersebut sama sekali tak penting, namun kata gratis tersebut cukup membuat Jungkook merasa tertarik dan berniat mencobanya.

Akhirnya dengan menekan tombol _'Start'_ , muncul beberapa kalimat yang ditulis memanjang mengikuti latar kalimat tersebut yang merupakan Penis besar berurat.

Wow, website mesum.

 _"Aku berurat, dapat membuat kalian ketagihan"_

Huh?

Hanya itu?

Itu _sih_ tidak cukup untuk menebak!

Memangnya dia siapa sampai membuat ketagihan begitu?!

Jungkook memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari sepatah dua patah kata yang cocok untuk menjawab tebak-tebakan tersebut. Hingga kemudian maniknya berubah berbinar saat menemukan dua kata yang menurutnya sangat cocok sebagai jawaban atas tebakan tersebut.

Jarinya menari lincah diatas keyboard Laptop merahnya, mengetikkan _"Bakso urat"_ sebagai jawabannya. Yahh meskipun Jungkook tak terlalu menyukai makanan tersebut, tapi dirinya yakin banyak dari orang-orang yang lain merasa ketagihan saat merasakannya.

Tak menunggu lama ketika _Loading_ menunggu status kebenaran jawabannya, senyum Jungkook semakin melebar ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di sertai dengan kalimat dari Laptopnya.

 _"Selamat, Tebakanmu benar!"_ ucap suara bernada berat tersebut, sedangkan pada layar Laptop tertulis, _"Tunggu selama 24 jam, Anda akan menerima hadiah tersebut."_

Penipuan!

Jungkook sangat yakin itu adalah penipuan!

Mana mungkin tiba-tiba ada pengiriman ke rumahnya jika dirinya saja tidak pernah memberitahukan Alamat Apartemennya.

Dengan perasaan yang jengkel, Jungkook menutup kasar Laptopnya. Dengan bibir mencebik melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kamar, berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil botol bening air minum di dalam lemari pendingin.

"Aku saja yang bodoh, mau saja percaya pada hal seperti itu!"

Sibuk mengutuk Website aneh tadi hingga berakhir dengan menyalahkan jalan pikirnya, Jungkook sedikit berjengit kaget saat mendengar bel Apartemennya berbunyi. Kakinya melangkah lurus, tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa gerangan tamu tersebut.

Alisnya naik saat melihat bahwa kurir lah orang dibalik pintu Apartemennya. "Paket untuk Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_?" menjelaskan dengan nada tanya sembari menyodorkan kertas kearah Jungkook, sedikit memaksa menerima paket tersebut.

"Tapi aku tak pernah merasa memesan apapun," ucapan Jungkook diacuhkan begitu saja oleh si Kurir yang kini merebut kembali kertasnya sembari melangkah menjauhi Apartemen Jungkook tanpa beberapa patah kalimat pamit.

"Sombong sekali"

Tak ingin berlarut memikirkan tingkah laku aneh kurir tersebut, Jungkook melangkah masuk hendak membuka paketnya.

Dikemas rapi dengan kemasan yang cukup tebal, membuat Jungkook menggunakan gunting untuk mempercepat.

Wow!

Maniknya membola takjub, melihat benda gagah yang mengacung didalam kotak kaca bening. Terlihat seperti Tropi penghargaan...

...Tropi untuk orang-orang mesum.

Ya, itu adalah sebuah Dildo berwarna coklat persis seperti penis asli manusia. Berukuran panjang dan besar yang membuat gila dengan sedikit urat menonjol dibeberapa sisi.

Tangan Jungkook bergetar mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari Kotak bening. Seperti inikah Dildo jika dilihat secara langsung?

Benar-benar Wow!

Tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda manis tersebut, Jungkook terlihat sedikit berlari kearah kamarnya, mengunci pintu tanpa mencabut kuncinya. Tangannya dengan terampil membuka celana pendek yang dikenakan, beserta celana dalam segitiga berwarna merah yang tadinya masih menempel indah di tubuhnya.

Jungkook tanpa bawahan sekarang.

Tangannya meraih penisnya sendiri dan membuatnya sejajar dengan dildo ditangannya. Terlihat seperti mengukur keduanya yang jelas-jelas miliknya kalah telak dari berbagai aspek.

"Besar sekali.." masih bergumam tak jelas, Jungkook meremas-remas kecil dildo ditangannya. "Aku ingin mencobanya!" berucap dengan tekad bernada polos.

Tangannya dengan kaku mengarahkan ujung kepala dildo tersebut kearah lubangnya. Posisi Jungkook dimana dirinya tengah duduk diatas ranjang, dengan bantal guling dijadikan sebagai alat bertumpu pantatnya.

"Akhh.." ringisan mulai terdengar saat dildo tersebut sudah masuk setengahnya. "Sakit sekali, dimana nikmatnya!" dildo yang setengah masuk tadi, di keluarkan lagi oleh Jungkook. "Tapi aku mau coba!"

Tangannya kembali mendorong dildo tersebut, kali ini dengan paksa menerobos lubang sempit miliknya. "Nghhh.." desahan lega keluar dari bibir mungilnya ketika benda itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

Tangannya dengan gerakan kaku bagaikan amatir, mulai menggerakkan benda tersebut dengan gerakan maju mundur beraturan. "Ahnghh.. Ini benarhh benharhh.. Menusuk samphaihh kedalamhh.. Mhh" gerakannya mulai dipercepat.

Penis kecil miliknya yang bergesekan dengan ujung guling menambah sensasi kenikmatan yang mulai dirasakan Jungkook.

"Nhhh.. Sangath penuhhh.."

"Ahh ahh.. "

Tak terhitung berapakali desahan kotor itu keluar dari bibir Jungkook, hingga kemudian dirinya mencapai kenikmatan akhirnya dengan sperma yang mengucur dari penis kecilnya.

"Ahnhhh.." sedikit membingungkan, karena sekarang Jungkook merasa Dildo yang berada didalam tubuhnya juga mengeluarkan sperma sejenis yang membuat perutnya terasa penuh sekarang.

"Oughh.. Ini benar-benar luar biasa! Bahkan benda ini juga memiliki sperma!" ucapnya takjub saat mengeluarkan benda itu dari lubangnya, dan menemukan sisa sperma diujung kepala dildo tersebut.

"Akan kuberitahu teman-teman yang lain!" tekad Jungkook...

...atau tidak?

Karena ketika dirinya kembali berkumpul dengan teman-teman kampusnya yang kembali membicarakan _Sex Toys_ , sama sekali tak ada sepatah kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Bibirnya dari tadi hanya tersenyum idiot dengan pandangan random. Ia tak ingin berbagi! Dildo yang dimilikinya itu special, bisa mengeluarkan sperma! Ia tak ingin jika teman-temannya nanti ingin mencobanya saat mendengar cerita darinya.

Kemudian dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat, dirinya pamit pulang lebih awal. Ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik di Apartemennya yang membuatnya tak betah berlama-lama di luar apartemen.

Kakinya melangkah riang ketika sepatu hitamnya telah terlepas di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Menaruh asal tas punggungnya, dan mulai membuka baju beserta celana miliknya.

Dia akan melakukannya lagi! Kali ini harus dinikmati!

Maniknya menatap pantulan tubuhnya melalui cermin besar dalam kamarnya. Terlihat cantik dengan kulit putih natural, tapi Jungkook sama sekali tak pernah memiliki kekasih.

Tak apa, sekarang anggap saja dildo digenggamannya ini adalah kekasihnya!

Tangannya mulai merambat, memilin kecil pentilnya. Merasakan sensasi asing yang nikmat saat sedikit mengurut ujung pentil tegangnya. "Hmhhh.." desahan kecil mulai terdengar. Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya ketika dengan jahil tangannya mendorong masuk dildo kedalam lubangnya, hanya mendiami tak menggerakkannya.

"Ahh.. Eh?" Jungkook berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba cahaya memancar dari dildo yang masih bertengger dalam lubangnya. Maniknya sedikit menyipit saat tak dapat menyesuailan cerah cahaya tersebut.

"Hai cantik."

Lagi, Jungkook dikejutkan dengan sosok pemuda berkulit Tan yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya. Berhadapan dengan tubuh telanjang yang menempel dengan tubuh bagian depannya. Yang membuat Jungkook lebih terkejut adalah ketika maniknya mengarah kebagian bawah, dan menemukan penis besar pemuda tersebut menancap gagah di lubangnya.

Dirinya merasa tak asing dengan penis tersebut, itu benar-benar persis seperti dildonya yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

"Anghh.." lagi-lagi mendesah kaget saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu menggerakkan miliknya didalam Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jungkook membentak sembari mendorong kasar pemuda tersebut, yang membuat tautan penis pemuda itu pada lubangnya terlepas.

"Kenapa dilepas.." berucap frustasi saat jepitan nikmat pada miliknya terlepas.

"Kau siapa, sialan?! Berani sekali menusuk lubangku!" Jungkook membentak marah dengan wajah merah padam, antara marah dan malu melihat tubuh naked pemuda didepannya.

Benar-benar gagah, dengan tubuh berlapis kulit Tan eksotis, beberapa otot samar yang terbentuk dan kejantanan yang mengacung keras.

"Aku adalah dildo yang memuaskanmu kemarin." menjelaskan secara singkat sembari melangkah mendekati Jungkook yang kini merapat pada kaki ranjang.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

"Ada, aku. Ayolah, memang peraturannya seperti itu. Kutukanku akan hilang jika seseorang memasukkanku sebanyak tiga kali kedalam lubangnya."

Oke, ini benar-benar gila! Yang benar saja dildo itu kini telah berubah wujud menjadi manusia tampan hanya dengan memasukkannya kedalam lubang. "Tapi aku hanya memasukkanmu dua kali ke dalam lubangku!" bantah Jungkook tak terima.

"Ingat kemarin kau memasukkanku untuk pertama kalinya, tapi karena merasa kesakitan kau mengeluarkanku lagi kemudian memasukkannya untuk kedua kalinya. Dan hari ini adalah kali ketiga," kini pemuda itu sudah berada tepat didepan Jungkook, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook sembari tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Dan sekarang, mau mencoba lagi manis?" pemuda itu mencengkram bahu Jungkook yang membuat si pemuda manis kelabakan sendiri.

"T-tunggu dulu! Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Jika benar kau adalah dildo itu, kenapa bukan kepala atau kakimu yang masih menancap di lubangku?" Jungkook menyuarakan ketidak mengertiannya dengan nada bergetar, ayolah teman dirinya masih horny.

Si pemuda berkulit Tan tertawa yang terdengar sangat indah dengan suara rendahnya."Benar-benar pemikiran yang polos. Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku V atau jika saat bercinta kau bisa memanggilku Taehyung. Aku termasuk dewa tampan yang berkelakuan buruk sehingga membuatku terkena kutukan menjadi benda yang benar-benar berguna."

"H-huh? Dewa? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku tak berbohong! Banyak wanita dan bahkan dewi-dewi dengan kedudukan tinggi ingin tidur denganku, namun ku tolak. Termasuk dewi _Aphrodite_ yang mengutukku ketika menyuarakan penolakan dengan tegas. Asal kau tau, milikku yang gagah ini untuk pertama kalinya masuk ke dalam lubang dan itu adalah lubang sempit milikmu." jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengapit pipi Jungkook, menarik wajah si pemuda manis agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Mphh..mhhh.." bibir Jungkook dilumat dalam, dengan lidah panjang Taehyung menjilat sesekali bagian luar bibir tersebut.

"Bibirmu benar-benar menjadi canduku. Dan asal kau tau, dildo itu adalah asli penis milikku makanya bisa mengeluarkan sperma. Jiwaku hanya dikutuk berkumpul pada kejantananku dan menbuatnya tak bertuan. Aku sengaja membuat website aneh untuk menarik orang yang akan membebaskan ku dari kutukan, tentu tak sembarang orang. Aku menginginkan orang yang benar-benar polos, dan kau adalah satu-satunya yang menjawab pertanyaan aneh di website itu dengan jawaban yang diluar ekspektasiku. Brilian!"

"H-hei tunggu dulu! Aku masih tak mengerti!"

"Diam sayang! Cukup dengan mengetahui bahwa kau adalah milikku sekarang. Dan ayo lanjutkan penyatuan yang sempat tertunda tadi."

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook yang menbuat si pemuda manis secara refleks melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang si pemuda berkulit Tan. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek"

"Kau polos, tapi mulutmu benar-benar kotor sayang." Taehyung berucap diperpotongan leher Jungkook, tangannya dengan terampil menaik turunkan tubuh kecil Jungkook yang membuat kejantanan mereka bergesek nikmat.

"Nghh.. J-janganhh digesekhh"

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Taehyung, "Kau sudah mutlak menjadi milikku semenjak aku menanamkan benih didalammu kemarin. Jadi nikmati saja hari panjang kita, sayang." dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanan Taehyung tertanam sempurna dilubang Jungkook.

Desahan-desahan nikmat memecahkan kesunyian apartemen bersih itu. Terlihat sepi seakan semua sedang menikmati bagaimana penyatuan si dewa yang mengaku bernama Taehyung itu, dengan kekasihnya Jeon Jungkook.

 **FIN**

Ehehe..

Akun ku sepi yaaa Otaku VS Movie Mania belum kelanjut yaampuunn..

Ini awalnya fanfict Panwink yang gue up di akun LaiSaussageSQ wattpad. Bakal banyak lagi yang bakal gue up kesini, jadi jangan lupa Review dan favorite follow biar nanti kalo up kalian bisa gercep dapet notif nya hehe...

Yang suka Panwink (Guanlin X Jihoon Wanna One) juga bisa mampir ke akun itu yaaa...

 **Senin, 02 Juli 2018**

 **DiKosTercinta**

 **VKchu137**


	3. Dick Monster

_Sanan_

Merupakan Kota yang menjadi target pelepasan virus aneh yang akhir-akhir ini membuat masyarakat cemas.

Virus yang membuat bagian tubuh manusia membesar, menelan tubuh aslinya, dan menguasai badan orang yang terinfeksi. Misalnya jika seseorang terinfeksi virus dibagian lidah, maka lidah orang tersebut akan membesar, menelan seluruh tubuh aslinya, menjadikan tubuh asli orang tersebut seolah-olah mengendalikan monster lidah karena berada didalam. Padahal sebenarnya, tubuh asli mereka dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Kim Taehyung awalnya hanyalah manusia biasa, seorang pemuda yang baru mulai mengabdi pada bangsa dalam bidang militer.

Hanya manusia biasa, sebelum dirinya mengenal seorang senior saat dalam masa pelatihannya.

Sosok Senior manis dengan pipi yang selalu bersemu, yang juga membuat Taehyung kecil dibawah sana bersemu.

Sungguh, jika bukan karena keadaan Kota nya yang aneh gara-gara virus sialan itu. Taehyung tak akan pernah turun ke militer, Taehyung tak suka militer.

Tapi yaaa.. meski tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya suka menembak.

Menembakkan sperma kental kedalam toilet atau tisu, misalnya

 **~oOo~**

 **Dick Monster**

By _VKchu137_

SPECIAL NC PART By hyeojinpark

Pair: Top! Kim Taehyung

Bott! Jeon Jungkook

Warning!: Yaoi, BxB, Gay, Fantasi

Rated M, Mature content, bahasa frontal, kasar tapi tak berurat:)

KALAU KALIAN BACA KETERANGAN DIATAS (LIDAH), BAYANGIN EREN AOT YANG BERADA DIDALAM WUJUD TITANNYA YAA.. NAHH WUJUD TITAN ITU DIGANTI JADI WUJUD MONSTER LIDAH. Jadi seperti Eren, tubuh asli orang itu bakal masuk ke Lidah yang membesar menjadi monster.

Selamat membaca...

 **~oOo~**

Saat itu...

Saat dimana semuanya berawal

Taehyung yang saat itu sedang berlatih menembak, dikagetkan dengan gebrakan pintu ruangan yang cukup keras. Semua yang juga sama-sama berlatih menembak seperti Taehyung, mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah pintu. Dimana terlihat banyak senior dengan pakaian lengkap pertarungan tengah berbaris menghadap mereka.

"Sudah cukup latihannya, satu orang akan di evaluasi oleh satu senior. Kenakan perlengkapan menembak kalian, dan berdiri di depan senior sesuai dengan absen yang saya bacakan."

Dan Taehyung sungguh merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung ketika nama lengkapnya disebutkan berdampingan dengan nama senior manis pujaan hatinya.

Disana. Berjarak beberapa meter dari target yang akan ditembak, Jeon Jungkook yang merupakan senior manis yang Taehyung agung-agungkan berdiri tegap dengan pakaian militer lengkap. Memang seperti itu, mereka harus mengenakan pakaian militer lengkap jika berada di lapangan.

Betapa Jeon Jungkook itu sangat sexy di mata Taehyung, bahkan perasaan ingin menjilat setetes keringat di pelipis sang senior tak dapat dibendungnya.

Ya, memang tak dapat dipungkiri. Menaklukan sang Senior diatas ranjang adalah tujuan lain Taehyung, tentu saja setelah mendapatkan hatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kim Taehyung, benar?"

Tolong Taehyung, suara lembut itu membuat darahnya mengumpul pada satu titik di bawah sana. Bahkan dirinya hanya mampu mengangguk membenarkan sembari mengecek peluru pistol yang digenggamnya.

"Lakukan dengan benar jika ingin mendapat nilai tinggi dariku."

'Diam, sayang. Karena apapun yang kau katakan akan terdengar seperti desahan di telingaku, aku butuh fokus pada target!' Taehyung membatin dengan rahang mengeras. Ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan evaluasi ini, dan bermain solo di toilet.

 _Dor Dor Dor_

Tiga tembakan beruntun dilakukan Taehyung pada target yang berbeda. Seulas seringaian tak dapat disembunyikannya saat mendengar tepuk tangan memuji dari sang senior pujaan.

"Kau mahir juga ternyata." bulu kuduk Taehyung merinding saat merasakan kehadiran Jungkook disampingnya.

Si Pemuda bermarga Kim berbalik, menghadap sang Senior yang tingginya hampir setara dengan Taehyung. "Ini bukan apa-apa, Sunbae." Berucap bangga, kemudian melanjutkan, "Jika Sunbae mau, aku bisa menembakkan peluru cair berkali-kali sampai kau merasa penuh." Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, kalimat porno yang dipermak sehalus mungkin itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir tebal Taehyung.

"What the-"

"Sunbae, ayo bertaruh." Taehyung akan melupakan pangkat sekarang, dirinya lelah bermain solo. "Jika aku berhasil mengenai anak burung di pohon sana dengan peluruku, kau harus menjadi kekasihku. Bagaimana?"

Pasaran sekali memang Taehyung ini.

"Psyco sialan! Tembak saja kepalamu agar isi mesumnya berceceran, bedebah!" Jungkook mendumal dengan tatapan sinis kearah Taehyung. "Aghh.. shhh.. Shit.. Jungkookhhh sayanghh.. Lubanghhmuhh shempihthh sekalihh.."

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya mendengar desahan laknat dengan kata-kata familiar yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Jangan kira aku tak tau kelakuan mesummu yang menjadikanku objek fantasi liar di toilet asrama. Tunggu sampai kejantanan mu tertular Virus Monster, tau rasa kau sialan!" Mengomel sembari berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang kembali merana karena harus bermain solo lagi di toilet asrama.

 **~oOo~**

"Eghh... sialhh... shhh" Taehyung mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada kejantanannya saat merasakan buncahan kenikmatan telah berada diujung tanduk. Sesekali membayangkan bagaimana bulat pantat Jungkook saat membungkuk melewati rintangan pelatihan. "Shhh... bahkanhh.. wahlauhh hanyahh dihimpithh ahh bonghhkahan ituhh tak apahh... Aghh.."

Masih terasa sangat kurang, Taehyung selama ini sama sekali tak puas dengan kinerja tangan sendiri.

Tangan kanannya yang berlumuran sperma menarik random tisu gulung toilet, membersihkan kejantanannya dengan setengah hati, dan melap sisa sperma pada tisu yang masih tergulung. Jorok memang, tapi Taehyung tak peduli.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar dari bilik toilet, sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat menemukan sebuah benda lunak menjijikkan di samping wastafel. "I-ini kondom?" Berucap sembari mengambil kondom bekas itu dengan jepitan antara jari telunjuk dan jempol. "Sial! Ada yang bermain selain aku di toilet ini? Dan sialnya bersama pasangannya."

Taehyung tak iri, sungguh. Hanya merasa kasian saja pada uke yang mau saja di bobol oleh seme berkondom. "Penis karet apa nikmatnya, bangsat."

Entah mungkin hanya perasaan Taehyung atau gimana, tapi kejantanannya terasa panas setelah membuang kondom bekas tersebut ke tong sampah toilet. Bahkan dirinya tak segan memasukkan tangan kedalam celana untuk menggaruk bagian yang terasa gatal dibeberapa sisi. "Sial, ini benar-benar gatal."

Sepersekian detik setelah umpatan itu keluar dari mulut Taehyung, kesadaran pemuda itu mulai menipis hingga suara tubuhnya yang ambruk memecahkan keheningan koridor sekitar toilet.

Dan Jungkook disana, terlihat pada ujung persimpangan koridor. Menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Taehyung mengejang sampai pada celana yang robek karena sesuatu didalam sana membesar.

RAWRR..

(Buat yang mau lihat ilustrasi gambarnya, bisa mampir ke akun wattpad ku @VKchu137)

"I-itu..." Jungkook meremat tangannya kuat, dirinya tak salah lihat kan? Bagaimana mungkin kejantanan Pemuda bermarga Kim itu bisa membesar selayaknya monster sampai menelan tubuh asli Taehyung?

Beruntung karena jarak lantai dan atap bangunan yang sangat jauh, sehingga tak perlu memikirkan kerusakan bangunan. Tapi Jungkook masih tak percaya dengan apa yang disaksikannya sekarang.

Kaki Jungkook melangkah mundur kaku saat Monster Kejantanan yang masih membelakanginya itu kini mulai merusak benda-benda di sekitarnya. Sayangnya ini tengah malam dan mengingat jarak antara toilet dan kamar asrama sangat jauh, dapat dipastikan tak akan ada yang dapat membantu Jungkook sekarang.

Tangannya meremat handuk yang melilit pinggang. Tadi Jungkook memang berniat mandi, oleh sebab itu pemandangan dirinya dengan baju tanpa lengan dan handuk melilit pinggang tengah bergelut dengan Monster aneh ini sama sekali tak lucu baginya.

Erangan bernada berat dan cukup menyeramkan kembali dikeluarkan oleh monster tersebut, keringat karena ketakutan mulai mengalir dari pelipis Jungkook yang kini tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Apa mungkin Taehyung terjangkit Virus aneh yang belakangan ini sedang trend di Kota mereka? Jika memang begitu, maka sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang menularkan virus tersebut sebelumnya. Jangan salah, Jungkook dan beberapa senior kemiliteran yang lain telah beberapa kali dikerahkan dalam menangani beberapa monster aneh yang tiba-tiba mengamuk ditengah Kota.

Berdasarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh pihak bagian penelitian, sesuatu yang memicu itu berasal dari benda atau apapun yang telah berlumuran darah si penderita atau sejenisnya. Misalnya plester bekas luka, kasa, tisu bekas ingus, sarung bantal bekas liur, atau lebih vulgar lagi kondom dan tisu berlumuran sperma.

Jungkook seharusnya tak perlu secemas ini, karena sudah dipastikan bagaimana cara menjinakkan monster tersebut.

Mereka harus bernegosiasi. Terdengar tidak masuk akal, memang. Tapi itulah yang dilakukan anggota tim nya setelah lelah menyerang dengan tembakan peluru berulang kali dan tak mendapatkan hasil ketika berhadapan dengan monster Lidah.

Monster itu dapat berbicara, seperti dimana si Monster lidah menginginkan beberapa makanan mahal sebagai penjinak.

Terdengar mudah, tapi bisa Jungkook pastikan Monster Kejantanan ini tentunya menginginkan hal berbeda dari Monster lidah sebelumnya sebagai kesepakatan negosiasi. Gila!

Terlalu larut dalam berbagai macam pikiran, hingga Jungkook tak sadar kalau Monster Kejantanan tadi tengah mendekat perlahan kearahnya. Menjijikkan jika kau memikirkan bagaimana Penis berukuran raksasa memiliki mata dan mulut, bahkan lidah berliur menjulur saat melihat Jungkook dengan baju tanpa lengannya.

"Rghhh.. Kehangatan.."

Jungkook mendongak takut saat merasakan sapuan napas hangat didekatnya, menatap takut Monster Kejantanan yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya. "M-menjauh.." Entah mengapa, Taehyung dalam bentuk Monster kejantanan ini memiliki ekspresi mesum menyebalkan yang sama dengan Taehyung dalam bentuk manusia.

"Gahh... Jika kau memikirkan cara untuk menjinakkanku, aku hanya butuh kehangatan.. rghh" geraman tak luput dari setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Monster tersebut.

"A-aku bisa mengambilkan selimut untukmu," suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar saat sesuatu menyerupai tangan yang berasal dari Monster Kejantanan itu menangkup dagunya.

"Majikanku tak butuh selimut raghh.. cukup dengan..." Sesuatu menyerupai tangan itu mulai merambat turun, menelusuri tubuh Jungkook dan berhenti pada ikatan handuknya. "...menungging didepan majikanku, dan berikan kehangatan melalui lubangmu."

Brengsek! Jungkook tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika kini handuk yang tadi melilit disekitaran pinggangnya telah tergeletak diatas lantai koridor. "S-sialan! Jangan harap Psyco gila!"

"Hghmm.. Karena aku Monster yang baik, maka aku akan membiarkan kau yang memilih." Monster Kejantanan itu berucap masih dengan napas hangat yang menerpa wajah berkeringat Jungkook. "Kau pilih mana, Kejantanan dalam bentuk Monster seperti ku yang memasuki lubang sempitmu atau kejantanan normal Taehyung ketika sadar nanti?"

Negosisasi gila! Kedua pilihan sama sekali tak menguntungkan Jungkook. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana Kejantanan raksasa itu merobek lubang analnya. Tak masuk akal, dan jika sudah seperti itu, tak ada pilihan lain...

"Kembalikan Taehyung dalam wujud manusia." Getaran takut masih ketara dari suara lembut Jungkook, tapi maniknya menatap sinis saat si Monster justru tertawa pelan dengan ekspresi menyebalkannya.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu, sexy. Karena virus ini tak akan hilang sebelum benar-benar mendapatkan kehangatan dari lubangmu." Menutup kalimatnya dengan colekan sensual pada dagu Jungkook, sebelum mulai mundur dari hadapan pemuda manis itu.

Manik indah Jungkook berpendar tak percaya saat kembali menyaksikan bagaimana Monster Kejantanan tadi mulai menyusut hingga bentuk normal, mengeluarkan Tubuh Taehyung yang sebelumnya berada didalam tubuh sang Monster.

Kakinya mendekat perlahan kearah Pemuda berkulit tan yang kini terlihat tengah bergerak kecil, sadar dari pingsannya. "K-kau tak apa?" Jungkook masih takut, tentu saja. Rasa trauma saat menyaksikan sendiri didepan matamu itu benar-benar sulit dihilangkan.

"Jungkook Sunbae? Apa yang terjadi?"

Taehyung tak ingat. Bagaimana ini? Tak mungkin kan Jungkook tiba-tiba bersikap binal dengan menawarkan kehangatan lubangnya untuk Pemuda itu?

Tapi jika tidak, virus itu akan kembali menguasai Taehyung.

"Sunbae? Kau..." Taehyung terlihat meneguk ludah susah payah sebelum melanjutkan, "...berniat menggodaku dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam seperti itu?"

Sial! Jungkook lupa, handuknya dibuka paksa oleh Monster tadi.

"I-itu... aku..."

"Bagaimana ini Sunbae, adik kecilku mengeras lagi hanya dengan melihat paha mulusmu"

Tutup mulut sialan Taehyung, tolong! Pemuda itu sama sekali tak tau suasana yang tepat untuk menyalurkan pikiran mesumnya tentang Jungkook.

"K-kau bisa melemaskannya."

Taehyung menyeringai saat maniknya menangkap bagaimana tingkah gugup Jungkook mengalihkan tatapan darinya. "Aku malas."

"Malas?"

"Iya, sangat malas. Bagaimana kalau kau melemaskannya untukku?"

Bedebah! Bajingan! Jungkook tak ada pilihan lain, tapi gengsi yang sangat besar masih menguasai dirinya. "Aku tak tau cara kerjanya." Berucap acuh sembari membuang muka.

"Cukup dengan.." Jungkook dapat merasakan bagaimana tangan besar Taehyung menggenggam tangannya, mengarahkan pada kejantanan pemuda itu yang sama sekai tak terbungkus apapun, mengingat celananya telah hancur tadi. "...meremasnya teratur dengan tangan lembutmu, atau jika ingin mencicipinya kau bisa menggunakan lidah basahmu, sayang."

Taehyung dan mulut kotornya benar-benar membuat Jungkook hilang akal.

"B-bagaimana dengan lubang?" Jungkook merutuk mulutnya yang baru saja melontarkan kalimat sakral pemicu libido gila Taehyung.

"Oh, wow! Akhirnya! Kau tak keberatan adik kecilku bersarang di lubangmu, Sunbae?" Ekspresi senang tak dapat ditutupi Taehyung. Tangannya secara otomatis menarik Jungkook untuk berdiri, membawa pemuda manis yang masih menunduk itu masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet.

"Aduh.. sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini!" Taehyung menggumam random sibuk mondar mandir sendiri setelah mendudukkan Jungkook pada toilet duduk. "Baiklah! Bagaimana dengan tanganmu dulu, Sunbae? Atau mulut mu? Oh tidak-tidak, kita harus memulai dengan ciuman dulu. Ya! Ciuman!"

Taehyung menarik pelan kepala Jungkook, menautkan bibir keduanya dengan lumatan awal yang romantis. Tak perlu terburu-buru, dirinya harus membuat Senior pujaannya nyaman.

Jungkook berdiri, ikut mengimbangi gerakan bibir Taehyung. Lilitan lidah basah ikut andil dalam sesi ciuman mereka, suara keras kecapan bersahutan memenuhi bilik toilet yang tadinya hening.

"Hmhh.. nhh.."

Tangan Taehyung menjalar turun, mengelus sensual dua sisi bongkahan kenyal Jungkook.

"Ndhh.. ahh.." tautan mereka terlepas, Taehyung tersenyum saat mendapati semburat merah jambu tipis dikedua sisi pipi Senior tersayang.

"Sunbae, tau tidak?"

Jungkook mendongak, menatap manik Taehyung yang juga menatapnya penuh cinta. Menampilkan ekspresi tanya menandakan tak mengerti dengan pertanyan Taehyung.

"Tau tidak? Ternyata bukan hanya hatimu yang lemah lembut, bongkahan ini pun benar-benar lembut saat menyentuh kulit tanganku, Sunbae."

Baiklah, Jungkook menyerah dengan segala kalimat kotor dan cheesy yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung. "Taehyung, tau tidak?"

"Wahh.. kau ingin balik merayu sunbae?"

Sudut bibir Jungkook tertarik sedikit sebelum berucap, "Awalnya aku hanya ingin mematahkan adik kecilmu yang setiap saat tak berhenti tegang ini, tapi mungkin menghancurkan otak kotormu dengan pistolku adalah pilihan yang tepat."

"Oh begitu? Biar aku yang lebih dulu menghancurkan lubangmu dengan peluru cair dari pistolku ini, Sunbae" kekehan keluar dari mulut Taehyung saat mendapati wajah Jungkook kembali memerah melihatnya menodongkan kejantanan tegangnya kearah perut Jungkook.

"Kita nikmati saja dulu, Sunbae. Siapa tau nanti kau ketagihan dan menerimaku menjadi kekasih untuk melakukan ini setiap saat." Kecupan serta hisapan Taehyung layangkan pada ceruk leher Jungkook.

"Aghh.." Jungkook merintih saat dua jari panjang Taehyung memasuki lubang analnya sekaligus. "Brengsekhh.. pelanhh.."

"Menolak tapi menikmati, siapa lagi selain Jungkook ku ini"

Jungkook menyandarkan keningnya pada dada bidang Taehyung, "Ahshh... Taehhh.." mendesah menyebut nama pemuda itu saat tangan Taehyung yang satunya juga meremas pelan kejantanan kecil Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali menambah satu jari yang lain memasuki lubang Jungkook, bergerak keluar masuk tanpa pelumas. Dan kejantanan Taehyung tambah mengeras dengan urat-urat yang ketara saat merasakan bagaimana lubang sempit Jungkook mengetat meremas tiga jarinya.

"Ahh ahh.. Taehhh.. i-itu takhhh chukuphh.."

Taehyung menyeringai menyaksikan bagaimana tersiksanya wajah Jungkook sekarang. "Basahkan adikku dengan liurmu, sayang." Jungkook sudah tak terkejut mendapati kejantanan mengacung gagah saat dirinya duduk kembali.

Tangannya bergerak spontan, mengurut pelan kejantanan Taehyung, sedikit takjub dengan mengelus sensual urat-urat yang timbul.

"Oughh.. sial! Masukkan ke mulut, Jungkook sayang."

Memang Taehyung yang brengsek, dengan seenaknya mendorong kepala Jungkook hingga membuat pemuda manis itu tersedak saat kepala kejantanan itu menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Umphh.. phelannhh bangsathh.." pipi Jungkook terlihat kempot saat memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Sesekali lidahnya menari, menjilat sedikit cairan yang keluar dari ujung kejantanan.

"Lelah, Tae." Sial! Jungkook merengek, dan volume libido Taehyung semakin bertambah.

"Menungging, Sunbae." Taehyung membalik badan Jungkook, memberikan tamparan lembut pada sisi kanan bongkahan pantat si pemuda manis.

Jungkook kelelahan sendiri. Napasnya memburu dengan dada yang naik-turun. Kini posisinya sudah menungging saja, dengan pemuda di belakangnya yang tengah mengocok kejantanannya sendiri. "T-tae? Apa ini akan sakit sekali?"

Bagaimana pertanyaan memalukan itu dapat keluar dari kedua belah bibir merah muda menggodanya? Tapi bagaimana, baru membayangkan benda lonjong berkepala sedikit lancip itu mengoyak lubang analnya saja, terasa darahnya kembali menggumpal di satu titik.

Yang ditanya terkekeh pelan. Berkata santai dengan suara seksi yang memanaskan satu suasana ruangan, "Sunbae manis, kau berani angkat senjata, dengan telatennya berbagai jenis peluru kau bidikkan pada satu objek dengan sangat akurat, begitu lihai dan mempesona, tapi hanya dengan pistol berisi peluru cair saja kau takut?" satu jari telunjuknya mengusap setetes cairan yang keluar di ujung adik kebanggaannya.

Melupakan soal sopan dan santun pada senior, telunjuk itu ia masukan ke dalam mulut seniornya yang tengah menungging itu. "Rasakan sayang. Kau suka rasanya kan? Peluru cair ini jauh lebih nikmat dari peluru mana pun."

Jungkook baru saja ingin meludah kalau saja bibirnya tak ditahan jari-jari panjang pemuda di belakangnya, rasanya memang nikmat meskipun sedikit amis, tapi kentalnya itu--sedikit menjijikkan.

"Siap? Adikku siap menjelajahi kehangatan analmu.." sekali sentuhan menggoda dari telunjuknya yang bermain di dinding-dinding lubang mengkerut itu. Senang bisa melihat Senior yang selalu menjadi fantasi liarnya kala bermain solo itu menggelinjang kegelian. Uh, imut dan manis sekali, membuat gairahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kepalanya mengangguk. Jangan salah, miliknya juga berdiri. Ia pun tak menyangka. "Lakukan dengan cepat, Tae, sebelum kau--"

Benda lonjong itu berhasil masuk setengah dengan sekali hentakan.

"--Aghh sakithh anghh Taenghh." Jarinya gemetar, berusaha menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang segala barang di dekatnya, takut tumbang seketika. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih, bahkan hanya dengan mengingat namanya sendiri pun tak mampu. Bukan berlebihan, lubangnya terasa penuh sekali, seperti tengah menelan kemoceng pembersih debu saja.

Santai, Taehyung tidak bar-bar. Ia akan menunggu lawan mainnya beradaptasi dan terbiasa oleh keberadaan adik kecilnya dulu. "Aku tunggu kau terbiasa, sunbae. Aku tidak akan bergerak, tarik napaslah dulu."

"Ber-bergerakhh!" seperti menantangi, justru ia mendorong kedua bongkahan kenyalnya ke belakang, agar benda lonjong itu masuk sepenuhnya. "Sakiithh ahh ngh, Tae gerakhh pelan." Keringatnya bercucuran sampai bahunya, menambah kesan seksi.

Mencengkram kedua sisi pinggul seniornya, memang seluruh sisi tubuh itu seperti dibaluti kain lembut termahal, oh Tuhan! Lembut sekali. "Nikmati dan desahkan namaku." Mulai bergerak pelan, cukup memaju-mundurkan santai.

Sedikit mendongak merasakan seluruh dinding analnya tergesek. Satu bulir air menetes dari ujung matanya. Terlalu nikmat dan meresahkan. Karena suhu tubuhnya memanas. Memejamkan mata agar ia dapat membayangkan keadaan lubangnya sekarang--dan semakin kotor otaknya karena membayangkan itu. "Taehhyuunghh.. ahhh ahh."

"Baru berapa kali lubangmu dijamah? Atau belum sama sekali? Sempit sekali sunbae, memang sangat pas bukan dengan peliharaan besarku ini?" berucap kotor kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jikalau dilihat dari sudut pandang ketiga, kedua insan itu sama seksinya dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Suara beradu antara lubang dan kejantanan pun mengisi satu ruangan. Napas sensual beserta desahan frustasi akan kenikmatan pun menemani.

Tak peduli dimana kedua manusia itu bersetubuh. Yang ada di dalam benaknya hanyalah nikmat, nikmat, dan nikmat. Meskipun pihak yang ditusuk merasa sedikit kesakitan.

"Aaahhh. Bergerakhh lebihh cepathh!" sampai pada tangannya menumpu di dinding depannya. Menahan agar kepalanya tidak menubruk ke depan karena gerakan ganas pemuda di belakangnya.

Lubang mengkerut Jungkook sudah becek diakibatkan pistol besar itu mengeluarkan peluru cairnya sedikit, menetes satu dua tetes, kemudian benda tak berurat itu keluar masuk sampai cairannya teraduk di dalam--itu mengapa lubangnya menjadi basah, kental, dan lengket.

"Ahh ah."

"Nghh."

"Hffhh ahhh Taehhyuungghh."

Sadar tak sadar, Taehyung menarik segepok surai Jungkook ke belakang. Tidak kasar, hanya meremat sensual.

"Brengsekkhh, mengapahh ahh hoshh hosh." Jungkook malu, wajah frustasi bercampur enaknya dilihat. Belum lagi lidahnya yang terus bergerak menyapu keringat yang menetes di sela-sela bibirnya.

"Kau yang bergerak, sunbae."

Jungkook menggeleng. Haruskah ia bersikap binal di kali pertama acara bersetubuhnya dengan junior seksi nan tampannya ini?!

Pok

Kembali memukul sisi kiri bongkahan kenyalnya. "Aku tahu kau mau bergerak, cantik. Bergerak saja!"

Tapi tidak dengan posisi seperti ini. Jungkook tidak menyukainya. Maka dengan akal yang tidak bekerja baik, tubuhnya membalik. Mengakibatkan pistol besar Taehyung harus keluar dari lubangnya secara tidak elit.

Baru saja balik badan, pistol itu sudah meluncurkan peluru encernya ke wajah penuh keringat Jungkook. "You son of a--"

Taehyung tertawa sejadi-jadinya melihat ekspresi terkejut sunbaenya yang terkena semportan pistol miliknya, belum lagi mulut menganganya itu--yang membuat si cairan mengalir masuk ke dalamnya. "--bitch." Taehyung menambahkan.

Menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan seulas senyuman yang sungguh amat menyebalkan di mata sang senior kini. Memang-memang junior satunya ini, paling gila dan nikmat! Shit!

Organ tak bertulang keduanya; lidah--menjilati cairan kental bau amis di wajah seniornya. Jilatan pertama, "Uh, gagal menjadi binal, sayang?" disusul jilatan kedua di dagunya, membuat si empu kembali menggelinjang, tegang, "Tak masalah, nanti kita lanjut, kau boleh bergerak sepuasmu dengan gaya sebebasmu."

"Aku sedikit jijik, kau menjilati cairanmu sendiri dengan ekspresi biasa saja?" cukup mengejutkan. Meskipun jilatan demi jilatan Taehyung memang berhasil membuat libidonya memuncak.

"Asal jilatnya dari wajahmu, kupikir tak masalah," jilatan terakhir di pangkal hidung si senior manis. Lumatan sekilas di bibir tipis yang terasa tebal, memabukkan. "Dan bibirmu memang luar biasa, mengalahi permen chuppa chups."

Jungkook hampir tertawa, jika tidak ingat miliknya sendiri belum ditenangkan. Untung saja Taehyung memberikan tawaran ronde kedua. Apa-apaan dengan adiknya berdiri sendiri? Tidak bisa!

"Kau mau gaya seperti apa sih, ha?" sedikit menunduk untuk memeluk paha seniornya, mengangkatnya dan mengaitkan kedua kaki itu di pinggangnya. "Mau yang kugendong, dan kau bergerak sendiri sembari tanganku menahani?"

Bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri, malu sekali. Hei, bulu-bulu halus di sekitar dua bolanya pun ikut berdiri. Menunduk agar merah di wajahnya tak dapat dilihat, meskipun panas yang menjalar di telinganya tak dapat diajak bekerja sama. "Tidak, aku bisa pegal-pegal jika begini.."

Baiklah. Taehyung menurunkannya kembali.

Dalam hati Jungkook terus bersorak agar tidak terlihat lemah gemulai yang menjijikkan, ia ini senior loh! Mengajarkan cara memegang senjata pada ratusan juniornya.

Sekali tarikan napas, Jungkook kembali menjadi senior yang pandai menginterupsi. Menunjuk toilet duduk, dan berkata, "Duduk! Sekarang gantian waktuku, akan kuajarkan kau sopan santun!"

Mengikuti perintahnya, duduk di toilet duduk itu dan membuka lebar selangkangannya, seperti memanggil si sunbae manis untuk duduk di atasnya--menjamah hangat peliharaannya. "Uh, Jeon sunbae yang menakutkan.."

Jungkook datang mendekat, memegang dagu juniornya agar ia mendongak. "Kau gagal membidik peluru pistolmu, Taehyung." Ibu jarinya mengelus sensual rahang tegas itu. "Kau salah menembak, berarti kau gagal."

Kini Taehyung yang tak dapat bernapas lega.

"Mau kuajarkan dan kuarahkan agar tidak kembali gagal?" duduk dan mengangkang di atas juniornya, saling menghadap. Kedua adik yang berbeda ukuran pun saling bertemu. Bersentuhan geli. "Aku ini sunbaemu kan? Jadi kau harus dengarkan kataku, ikuti dan patuhi saja agar kau mengerti kata sopan."

Taehyung menyeringai dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, sunbae. Silakan diajarkan, agar aku tak salah membidik pistolku lagi." Matanya melirik ke arah bawah, melihat pistol mungil seniornya pun sedang mengarah lurus. "Sunbae, sepertinya pistolmu sedang menyiapkan peluru, ya?"

Jungkook pura-pura tak mendengar. Dan memuluskan aksinya saja, menancap benda lonjong itu ke dalam goa hangatnya. "Awhh.." dan sakit untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sedangkan pihak menusuk hanya diam menikmati gerakan manusia di atasnya. Dia kan hanya mengikuti interupsi senior seksinya. "Aku harus apa, sunbae?"

"Tahan pinggangku, biar aku saja yang arahkan pistol menjijikkanmu ini." Bergerak pelan, narik-turun mencari posisi pas. "Cepat! Kau ini payah dan lengah."

Taehyung ikuti. Kini kejantanannya terasa geli-geli. Ia ingin tertawa. "Sunbae kesusahan?"

Jungkook yang bergerak sendiri, ia pula yang mendesah kacau karena berhasil mengarahkan ujung adik kecil juniornya pada titik nikmatnya. "Jangan banyak bertanyahh ahh.."

"Mhh. Ughhh," lupakan soal Jungkook adalah senior yang dihormati. Untuk kali ini, mari nikmati saja dulu. Perihal harga diri, belakangan. "Ahh Taehyungghh."

Taehyung tidak suka diam. Desahan dengan nada terindah itu selalu bisa memuncaki hasratnya. Membawa jari-jarinya sendiri untuk menjamah berbagai sisi pahatan tubuh indah Jungkook. Beberapa jilatan di kedua puting kecoklatannya beserta gigitan kecil karena gemas.

"Taehh.. pelajari ini agar kau paham mengarahkan senjatamu sendiri.. ahhh." Hentakannya semakin kuat. Masa bodo kalau nantinya toilet duduk itu bisa ambruk sewaktu-waktu karena perbuatan bejat mereka. "Nghh aku sedikithh sampaihh, coba pelajari! Arahkanhhh senjatakuhh ahh."

Taehyung menggenggam adik kecil milik seniornya. "Harus kuarahkan kemana, hm?" masih sibuk menggigitu puting kanan setelahnya.

"Kemana saja, tapi tujuannya bukan mengenai tubuhku, sedikit pun! Jika terkena tubuhku, kau gagalhh ahh!" semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Suara plok plok plok pun semakin mengencang dan mengisi satu volume ruangan. Basah.

Mengurutkan sedikit, dan mengelus sesekali ujung pistol sang senior, menghapus setetes cairan yang berhasil keluar. "Sedikit lagi, mau kubantu dengan tangan?"

"Ahhh tapihh pelan-pelanhh!" Jungkook merasa nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya, dari ujung lubangnya, dada, bahkan kejantanannya sendiri. Gila, memabukkan. Rengekan manja pun keluar begitu saja diselingi desahan menantang.

Beralih pada jari-jari Taehyung yang pandai membelai. Semakin membuat Jungkook kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Sedikithh lagihh!" memejamkan mata adalah pilihan tepat untuk menikmati semuanya. Ia pun merasa lubangnya semakin basah karena bisa diperkirakan Taehyung juga akan sampai beberapa saat lagi.

Keluar bersamaan. "Ahhhh!"

Hangat. Jungkook memang mahir mengarahkan senjata, tidak akan meleset pada titik tujuannya.

Buktinya, Jungkook yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa perutnya penuh telah dengan peluru sperma menakjubkan Taehyung sekarang.

Lupakan tentang evaluasi panjat memanjat besok, karena Jungkook sangat yakin dirinya tak bisa berjalan sekarang. Betapa hebatnya efek kejantanan normal dengan ukuran super Big Taehyung ini pada lubang pantatnya, entah dirinya sama sekali tak dapat membayangkan jika yang masuk ke lubangnya justru monster kejantanan menyeramkan tadi.

 **~oOo~**

 **FIN**

 **~oOo~**

Special Thanks to hyeojinpark, pembuat NC legend garfu saripudin parjo dan sekarang nuangin lagi otak ngeresnya ke sini

Ps: Fanfict ini sebelumnya pernah gue publish dengan cast Panwink di akun wattpad LaiSaussageSQ, tapi disana NC nya sepotong

Btw, jangan lupa review, favorite dan follow nya yaaa.. bakal banyak oneshoot-oneshoot yang lain yang bakal gue up.. jadi stay terusss


	4. The World in 2028

Manusia ketika menginjak umur 10 tahun.

Saat dimana kau mulai berfikir, menanamkan dibagian yang sangat dalam pada benakmu bahwa Dunia 10 tahun yang akan datang jauh lebih canggih lagi.

Membayangkan dunia penuh akan mesin-mesin pengendali yang bahkan membuatmu sudah tak butuh bantuan Pesawat lagi untuk bepergian jauh, melainkan kau bisa terbang sendiri.

Membayangkan bagaimana mesin sangat membantu dalam meringankan beban manusia yang sangat berat jika dikerjakan secara manual.

Tapi semua seakan lenyap tak tersisa ketika 10 tahun kemudian, saat umurmu tepat menginjak 20 tahun.

Saat dimana kau mulai sadar bahwa semua yang kau bayangkan dulu tentunya memerlukan uang untuk merealisasikannya.

Memang benar, sekarang dunia sudah penuh dengan mesin. Bahkan jumlah mesin di dunia ini hampir sebanding dengan jumlah populasi manusia.

Manusia seakan bersaing ketat menunjukkan siapa yang lebih sukses, mesin siapa yang lebih canggih, dan siapa yang mampu membuat inovasi menguntungkan dengan mesin-mesin yang mereka ciptakan. Bahkan menurut mereka, mesin lebih penting daripada manusia lainnya.

Jika kau tak punya uang, maka kau akan semakin terinjak di dunia yang baru ini. Orang miskin, anak jalanan, dan lain sebagainya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para pembisnis untuk memproduksi sesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan akan laku besar di dunia penuh mesin ini.

Pemerasan, tapi bukan dalam hal pemerasan uang. Melainkan pemerasan sesungguhnya.

Na'as bagi Jungkook, pemuda yang baru memasuki masa legalnya ini termasuk anak miskin. Tak ada orang tua, tak ada sanak saudara. Hanya sebatang kara, yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu target mesin pemasaran.

Pemuda yang terlihat ringkih itu diseret paksa memasuki sebuah gedung yang terlihat seperti pabrik, dapat dilihat dari ekor matanya beberapa Pria maupun Wanita juga diseret paksa. Tepat ditengah dua lorong berbeda arah, Pria dan Wanita yang dibawa oleh beberapa orang berjas hitam dipisahkan.

Tenaga Jungkook sudah habis sekarang, langkahnya terlihat lemah memasuki ruangan yang lembab dengan mesin-mesin bertabung dan selang aneh didalamnya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat pasrah, sudah tak ada tenaga lagi untuk melawan saat baju dan celananya dibuka paksa.

Alat aneh seperti selang kecil yang tersambung pada tabung baja dibelakangnya dipasangkan pada kedua putingnya. Alis Jungkook mengernyit bingung saat alat itu terlihat sangat pas dengan ukuran puting mungilnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan putingnya, dibawah sana kejantanannya juga dipasangkan sejenis selang yang lebih besar. Jungkook sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang egois ini pada tubuhnya.

"NYALAKAN!" perintah tegas itu mendapat balasan anggukan dari orang-orang berjas hitam yang lain.

"AHNHHH.."

Tepat ketika tuas diujung ruangan dinaikkan, desahan serempak dari beberapa pemuda lain yang berada didalam satu ruangan yang sama terdengar. Termasuk desahan Jungkook, yang kini terlihat kacau dengan air mata mengalir di pipi halusnya.

 **~oOo~**

 **The World in 2028**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bott! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: Yaoi, BxB, Gay,

Rated M, Mature conten, bahasa frontal, kasar tapi tak berurat:)

 **Desclimer** : Fanfict ini asli punya saya, saya yang buat, dari otak laknat fujoshi saya. Hanya meminjam nama, tanpa dapat memiliki aslinya :') Tapi saya yakin, Tae tetep cinta Kookie kok :)

 _Selamat membaca..._

 **~oOo~**

Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah berjalan cepat memasuki ruang bawah tanah basement sebuah gedung. Mata tajamnya tertutupi oleh ujung topi hitam yang dikenakan dengan masker abu yang hanya menutupi sebatas dagu.

 _Kim Taehyung_ , pemuda yang baru saja menginjak semester awal pada masa kuliahnya itu termasuk anggota khusus organisasi tersembunyi yang berada dibawah naungan pemerintahan. Sebuah organisasi yang ditugaskan untuk menumpas semua perdagangan illegal yang berada di negara ini. Sebuah organisasi yang bahkan pergerakannya saja tak ada yang tahu, kecuali anggota-anggotanya. Bahkan pemerintahan sendiri hanya memberikan tugas, dan sisanya untuk Planing dan sebagainya itu pemerintahan sama sekali tidak ikut campur.

"Kau terlambat 2 menit, _V_ " Park Jimin yang juga anggota dalam organisasi itu merangkul akrab bahu Taehyung, memanggil pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan nama samaran.

"Aku tahu kau juga baru datang, _Small_. Mobilmu masih hangat di parkiran sana." oke, nama samaran Jimin sebenarnya bukan Small. Tapi karena keseringan dipanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan itu, para anggota lain juga ikutan mengubah nama samaran Jimin.

"Sial, kau tahu saja. Sudahlah, ketua sudah menunggu didalam." kedua pemuda itu berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat tertutup, duduk bersamaan di kursi tunggal yang berdekatan.

"Aku tak ingin bertele-tele, perusahaan licik yang selama ini kita pantau baru saja mengambil paksa (lagi) beberapa Pria dan Wanita. Dan aku perintahkan kalian semua langsung ke lapangan. Laksanakan tugas masing-masing, datangi pabrik kotor itu yang Alamatnya sudah ku kirimkan di Email kalian masing-masing. Sekarang." singkat sekali, bahkan mungkin tak sampai lima menit ketika mereka mulai mendudukkan diri di kursi tadi. Tapi, memang selalu seperti inilah cara kerja ketua mereka.

Total 20 anggota organisasi itu terlihat mulai memasuki mobil. Empat mobil dengan diisi oleh lima orang dimasing-masing. Mobil dengan desain simple dengan perlengkapan senjata lengkap. Jangan katakan ini berlebihan untuk sebuah penyamaran. Ditahun ini, semua sudah seakan legal dengan desain mobil bersenjata seperti ini. Bahkan mobil yang hanya digunakan ke kangor pun memiliki perlengkapan senjatanya sendiri.

 **~oOo~**

Di Tahun ini sedang maraknya penjualan susu dan peju dalam kemasan botolan. Sebuah inovasi gila yang dipikirkan oleh otak-otak para pembisnis licik. Peju yang dipercaya lebih akurat dalam mempercantik kulit, serta banyak manfaat-manfaat lainnya. Apalagi jika ditambahkan dengan Air susu pemuda yang baru memasuki masa legalnya.

Untuk informasi, Pria juga memiliki kelenjar susu dan jaringan mamal yang bisa memproduksi prolactin serta oxytocin. Air susu yang dimiliki Pria tak keluar segampang milik Wanita, melainkan harus memberikan rangsangan sesering mungkin pada puting kecil yang dimiliki. Dalam kata lain, memeras susunya dengan memijat atau memilin puting, membuatnya tegang sehingga sedikit saja cairan yang dikeluarkan akan langsung terserap oleh selang kecil yang tersambung.

Benar-benar gila!

Jungkook sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan nasibnya akan seperti ini. Dilecehkan secara paksa hanya demi keuntungan orang asing yang egois.

"Ahnn.. Gyahh.." air liur sudah tak dapat dibendungnya lagi, terlihat mengalir pelan disudut bibirnya yang sejak tadi tak hentinya mengeluarkan desahan.

"H-hei.." sebuah suara terdengar dari arah samping kanan Jungkook. Pemuda dengan surai coklat gelap itu menolehkan pelan kepalanya, menatap sosok pemuda manis dengan keadaan tak jauh berbeda darinya.

"S-sial! Akuhh..mhh.. Benda ini membuatku susah ber-ahh bicara." pemuda itu mengumpat pelan, mencoba agar pembicaraan mereka tak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Akuhh.. Min Yoongi. T-tunghh sebentarhh laginhhh.. Akan ada yanghh ahh membantu kalian keluar dari sinihh." kalimatnya terselesaikan dengan susah payah, Jungkook sendiri terlihat mengerutkan dahi mencoba mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Yoongi itu ditengah rangsangan yang dirasakan titik sensitif tubuhnya.

"A-akuhh tak mengertihh.. Darimana kauhh tahu akan ada nhh yang membantu?" Tangan Jungkook yang ditahan oleh borgol dikedua sisi tubuhnya mencoba naik, melepaskan benda yang tak hentinya merangsangnya.

"Arrghh.. Sial! Nhh.. Aku salah satu anggota organisasi yang menyamar, dan kebetulan ikutan terseret kesini." bicaranya mulai normal saat mencapai klimaksnya. "Kekasihku dan anggota organisasi lain akan segera sampai disini dan menyelamatkan kita, aku yakin itu." masih berucap berbisik ditengah banyaknya suara desahan dari korban yang lain.

"Ak-"

BRUK

Baru saja Jungkook akan mengutarakan ketidak percayaannya, seorang Pria berjas hitam yang bertugas sebagai penjaga di ruangan itu ambruk dengan suntikan bius tertancap dibagian kiri leher.

"A-apa yang-"

"Ssttt.." seorang pria dengan wajah yang tertutup setengahnya memotong ucapannya, memberi isyarat agar tak banyak bicara.

"Cepat selamatkan kekasihmu, Small. Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa berkas bukti dari perusahaan licik ini." pemuda bermanik tajam itu berucap dengan suara kecil, berdiri kaku didepan Jungkook dengan manik yang sejak tadi terlihat frustasi. Mungkin merasa pusing karena suara-suara desahan disini.

"Hei, kenapa kalian hanya menyelamatkannya saja? Bisakah kalian juga menyelamatkanku?" suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar menahan rintihannya.

Yoongi dan pemuda yang menyelamatkannya terlihat menengok kearah Jungkook, hanya pemuda berkulit tan itulah yang masih saja tak ingin menatap kearahnya.

"Kami akan pergi lebih dulu, nanti akan ada pihak berwajib yang datang menyelamatkan kau dan yang lain."

"Tak bisakah aku juga diselamatkan sekarang, i-ini benar-benar menyiksahh.."

"Tsk!"

Jungkook sedikit tersentak saat pemuda berkulit tan yang tadi tak ingin menatapnya kini membantu membuka borgol di kedua tangan Jungkook. Melepaskan selang di kedua puting dan penisnya dengan gerakan kaku.

"Oi. Dia akan menjadi saksi di pihak berwajib nanti, kenapa kau menyematkannya sekarang?" Teguran Jimin diacuhkan oleh Taehyung yang kini terlihat membuka kemejanya, menyerahkannya pada Jungkook dan memakaikan jaket hitamnya untuk menutupi bagian bawah si pemuda manis.

"Ikut aku" Taehyung yang kini hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan masker yang masih menutupi setengah wajahnya, menyeret paksa Jungkook. Terlihat kasar, namun asal kalian tahu genggaman tangannya pada lengan Jungkook yang sedikit memar karena borgol itu sama sekali tak erat. Tak menyakiti si pemuda manis sama sekali.

 **~oOo~**

Jungkook terlihat berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Taehyung. Mereka kini tengah berada dipinggir jalan, Taehyung sengaja tak ikut kembali ke markas, ia telah menyerahkan berkas yang didapatnya ke Jimin.

"H-hei, kau akan membawaku kemana?" Jungkook mencoba menegur, setidaknya ucapannya berhasil menghentikan langkah lebar kaki Taehyung.

"Pulanglah." Pemuda yang masih mengenakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya itu berucap dengan nada datar sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Jungkook.

Jungkook terkejut, maniknya memancarkan tatapan kecewa dan tak terima. Ingin mencegah pemuda yang kini telah berbalik, berjalan berlawanan arah dari tempatnya sekarang.

Si pemuda manis meremas bagian bawah kemeja hitam Taehyung yang dipakainya dengan bibir bawah yang digigit pelan.

"T-tunggu dulu.." ucapan Jungkook hanya suara kecil, namun mampu membuat Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik, menunggu kalimat lanjutan Jungkook.

"Itu.. Tak bisakah aku ikut denganmu?" Taehyung masih tak berbalik, melainkan mendengus pelan dengan tangan terkepal. Melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah yang lebar.

GREB

Kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram kuat bagian belakang baju tanpa lengannya.

"T-tae.. Jangan begini, a-aku.."

"Mau mu apa, Jeon Jungkook?!" berucap dengan geraman tertahan, Taehyung berbalik menatap lurus ke mata Jungkook yang bergetar takut.

"A-aku.. Hanya takut. Jadi, biarkan aku ikut denganmu."

Taehyung menghela nafas gusar, membuka maskernya sebelum berucap. "Jadi maksudmu, kau ingin tinggal serumah denganku yang jelas-jelas mantan kekasihmu?"

Tangan Jungkook bergetar, ia menyesal. Dia sama sekali tak ingin perpisahan dengan rasa benci seperti ini.

Taehyung adalah mantan kekasihnya, mereka menjalin hubungan saat masih duduk dibangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Hubungan mereka berakhir saat Taehyung memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan organisasi yang bahkan tak Jungkook ketahui latar belakangnya.

"Ku bilang aku takut, benar-benar takut sampai rasanya ingin mati." Jungkook berucap frustasi sembari melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Taehyung.

"Kita sudah tak ada hubungan Jeon Jungkook, aku pergi." setetes likuid dari manik Jungkook tak luput dari pengamatan Taehyung yang kini kembali berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tangannya masih terkepal, bahkan semakin erat dengan gigi yang menggertak kuat.

"Sial!" tepat langkah keempat, Taehyung kembali berbalik. Menatap Jungkook yang kini juga telah berbalik berjalan berlawanan arah, pemuda manis itu terlihat berjalan dengan bahu bergetar. Sesekali tangan kanannya naik, menghapus lelehan air matanya dengan lengan kemeja yang dikenakan.

Cukup! Bukan ini yang diinginkan Taehyung!

Dengan helaan nafas dalam, Taehyung melangkah kembali mendekati Pemuda manis yang kini mungkin tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan ujung kemeja yang tebal.

"Kekanakan." masih berucap datar sembari menarik lengan kanan Jungkook, tak dihiraukannya tatapan kaget dari si Pemuda manis.

"Aku tidak kekanakan!" Jungkook tak tahu kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang pasti dirinya hanya ingin menyangkal tuduhan kekanakan yang diucapkan Taehyung padanya.

"Iya, kau kekanakan!" bahkan telapak tangan Taehyung ikut basah saat menggenggam lengan kemeja Jungkook yang lembab karena air mata.

"Takut itu bukan kekanakan, kau tak tahu betapa traumanya aku tiba-tiba diseret dan dilecehkan oleh orang tak dikenal!"

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan kau kekanakan karena takut."

"Lalu apa? Kau jahat sekali dengan mantan pacarmu, padahal aku hanya ingin menginap. Mungkin 2 minggu?"

Taehyung memutar matanya jengah, "Terserah. Menginap sepuasmu, tapi jangan menangis seperti tadi. Kau membuat kemejaku kotor."

Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, maniknya menyipit menatap menantang kearah Taehyung.

"Apa?" Taehyungmenghentikan langkahnya sembari berbalik kearah Jungkook, "Tunggu apalagi? Masuklah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." tangan kanannya yang memegang lengan Jungkook di lepaskan, beralih membukakan pintu Apartemennya.

Jungkook yang tak sadar telah sampai pun berjengit kecil sebelum mengikuti langkah si tuan Rumah.

Tak apa Taehyung yang menyebalkan begini, yang penting bukan Taehyung yang dingin seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Si Pemuda berpostur tinggi langsung duduk menyandar pada sofa, maniknya tertutup entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Jeon Jungkook"

"Hng?"

Taehyung langsung membuka matanya dan sedikit menjauhkan badannya saat menemukan Jungkook kini duduk disampingnya dengan senyum manis dan manik mengerjap menatap intens pada wajahnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan. Jauhkan kepalamu" berucap sedikit kaku dengan telunjuk yang mendorong pelan dahi Jungkook.

"Kenapa masih tampan saja, Tae?" bertanya polos sembari menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari dahinya.

"Tanyakanlah hal-hal yang penting. Sekarang masakkan aku sesuatu, perutku benar-benar minta diisi."

Senyum Jungkook semakin mengembang mendengarnya, kepalanya mengangguk cepat sebelum berdiri dan mulai melangkah kearah dapur.

Apartemen Taehyung masih sama, mulai dari dekorasinya sampai dengan peralatan masakya yang lengkap. Yahh meskipun Taehyung sendiri tak bisa masak, tapi isi lemari pendinginnya selalu penuh dengan bahan-bahan masakan.

Tangannya dengan terampil menyiapkan bahan yang diperlukan, sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi dari arah belakangnya.

"Minggir sedikit, aku mau ambil minum." Jungkook refleks menghadap kesamping, memberikan Taehyun sedikit ruang untuk menjulurkan tangannya kedalam lemari pendingin.

"Anhh.." Karena ruang yang diberikan Jungkook kecil, botol minum dingin besar yang digenggam Taehyung mengenai tepat putingnya yang terbungkus kemeja. Sial! Taehyung mendengar desahan Jungkook tepat disamping telinganya!

"Jangan bersuara seperti itu!"

Brengsek! Jungkook malah menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sayunya sekarang. "Kenapa marah-marah sih! Kau yang salah, ini ku masih sensitif gara-gara alat aneh di pabrik itu!"

Cukup! Pertahanan Taehyung runtuh ketika Jungkook dengan polosnya menunjuk putingnya yang terlihat mengeras dari balik kemeja itu. Bahkan bentuk dan lekukan kecil yang tercetak masih membekas jelas diingatan Taehyung.

"T-tae, menyingkirlah aku harus mengambil tomat." Jungkook berucap kaku saat Taehyung justru malah semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidak mau, kalau aku mau menciummu gimana?" sial! Seharusnya tak perlu bertanya, Taehyung hanya perlu langsung mencium bibir tipis itu, melumatnya sampai si Pemuda manis kehabisan nafas. Hitung-hitung hukuman karena telah menggodanya.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jungkook. Taehyung mulai meraih tengkuk si Pemuda manis, menggapai bibirnya, melumat dalam dengan menjilat sedikit bibir bagian luarnya.

"Nhh.. Taehnnhh.." Jungkook mengeluarkan suara kotornya saat Taehyung menekan ujung putingnya dengan ibu jari.

"Ada apa ini?" Taehyung berucap setelah menjauhkan wajah mereka, "Tumben sekali kau mau disentuh seintim ini, apa harus menjadi mantan dulu baru mau disentuh?" melanjutkan dengan ibu jari masih menekan-nekan puting Jungkook.

"Karena enak, makanya mau." Jungkook berusaha menormalkan suaranya saat Taehyung mulai menyesap leher putihnya.

"Tapi hubungan kita hanya sebatas mantan." masih tak kapok berucap padahal sendirinya terus melakukan hal tak senonoh pada tubuh Jungkook.

"Yasudah, kita pacaran lagi saja ya Tae."

Taehyung menyeringai mendengar ajakan Jungkook, dengan sengaja melepaskan rangsangan yang diberikan. "Tak mau. Aku tak mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tak mendukung pekerjaanku. Kau kira aku bekerja untuk siapa? Untukmu Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya meraih tangan Taehyung, meletakkannya kembali pada daerah dadanya. "Jangan dilepas Tae. Aku yang dulu kan sama sekali tak mengerti tentang pekerjaanmu, kukira kau bekerja dibawah tekanan bos mafia tau!"

Taehyung suka yang ini, dirinya sangat suka melihat sang mantan kekasih dengan bibir mengerucut dan rona merah dipipi sedikit berisinya. "Makanya.. Sekarang kau tak keberatan kan memiliki calon suami dengan pekerjaan seperti itu?"

H-huh?

"Kau sedang melamarku?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya dengan tangan memeluk pinggang Jungkook, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. "Tergantung jawabanmu. Jika iya, maka setelah aku wisuda kita akan menikah. Jika tidak, anggap saja kau menjawab iya."

"Apa-apaan!"

Kekehan Taehyung keluar dengan merdunya, dia sangat merindukan pemuda manis ini. Jeon Jungkook yang selalu mengisi pikirannya. "Itu artinya apapun jawabanmu, kau akan tetap menikah denganku."

"Kalau aku jawab iya, kau mau melanjutkan meremas ini?"

"Brengsek! Sejak kapan kau menjadi penggoda seperti ini!"

Jungkook tertawa lepas saat Taehyung berucap geram sembari membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat. Pelukan dengan aroma yang sangat dirindukannya.

 **~oOo~**

 **FIN**

 **~oOo~**

Ehehe

Jangan liat judul, itu hanya kedok!

Ini semi mature, dibilangin gue bukan author ff NC!

Ayok saling follow di ig juga @vkchu_137 buat akun fangirling, @vkchu137 buat akun khusus upload foto editan yaoi ku dm aja buat di follback yaa..

Jangan lupa reviewnyaa.. kalo review banyak, gue bakal rajin up oneshoot ehe.

Jangan lupa juga favorite dan follow nya yaa

 **VKchu137**


	5. King Of Octopus

Ketika dunia dibagi menjadi empat wilayah kekuasaan dengan penghuni yang sama sekali tak pernah akur.

Aire

Wilayah kekuasaan langit (udara) merupakan wilayah yang penghuninya sama sekali tak pernah ingin terlibat dalam peperangan. Wilayah yang dihuni oleh para makhluk bersayap ini tergolong wilayah yang netral dan damai, lagipula tak akan ada yang bisa memporak porandakan wilayah mereka karena memang hanya penghuni wilayah ini lah yang dapat terbang.

Tierra

Wilayah kekuasaan daratan dengan penghuni yang dibagi menjadi dua golongan yaitu Para Manusia biasa dan Para siluman hewan yang biasanya mendominasi daratan. Berbagai manusia setengah berwujud kelinci, kucing (hybrid), rusa, dan beberapa hewan lemah lainnya menjadi sasaran empuk Para Manusia biasa yang semuanya diliputi keegoisan akan kekuasaan.

Banyak Para siluman hewan darat yang dijadikan babu, dan bahkan budak sex oleh Para Manusia egois tersebut.

Fuego

Wilayah kekuasaan api yang terkenal selalu mengalami kekeringan. Awalnya, wilayah ini sama sekali tak berpenghuni. Akan tetapi, Para Manusia biasa yang berada di wilayah Tierra menjadikannya tempat untuk membuang Para Siluman hewan yang mereka anggap tak berguna.

Aguas

Wilayah kekuasaan perairan yang membentang memisahkan antara Wilayah Tierra dan Fuego, jadi Para Manusia biasa di Wilayah Tierra itu akan melewati Wilayah Aguas terlebih dahulu melalui jasa para bajak laut jika ingin membuang Siluman Hewan di wilayah mereka. Wilayah Aguas ini merupakan wilayah yang penghuninya paling banyak ditakuti oleh penghuni lain, bahkan banyak dari para bajak laut wilayah Tierra yang tak selamat saat akan menyebrang ke wilayah Fuego.

Empat wilayah dengan kemampuan masing-masing penghuni yang tak dapat dianggap remeh.

Empat wilayah yang memiliki penguasa dengan berbagai macam karakter.

Tak perlu membahas lebih dalam mengenai berbagai macam permusuhan wilayah, karena ini sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan isi cerita.

 **~oOo~**

 **King Of Octopus**

By _VKchu137_

 **Pair** : Top! Kim Taehyung

Bott! Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning**!: Yaoi, BxB, Gay, Fantasi

Rated M, Mature content, bahasa frontal, kasar tapi tak berurat:)

Selamat membaca...

 **~oOo~**

Plak

Terdengar tamparan keras dari sosok Hybrid yang kini terlihat dengan raut mengeras menahan emosi. Maniknya memerah, menatap tajam kearah sosok Manusia yang baru saja berusaha meremas bongkahan pantatnya.

"Brengsek!! Berani sekali tangan kotor siluman rendahan sepertimu menampar keras golongan makhluk ciptaan paling sempurna sepertiku!" Pria berbadan tambun yang baru saja menerima tamparan itu menangkup kasar kedua sisi pipi sang Hybrid dengan satu tangan.

"Dengar, wahai makhluk yang merasa paling sempurna. Serendahan apapun diriku, aku bersumpah tak akan pernah sudi disentuh oleh makhluk sepertimu! Menjijikkan." Hybrid submisive itu bersuara lantang, seakan menantang Pria yang kini terlihat semakin marah.

"Jalang brengsek!!"

Prang

Sebuah botol bir kosong menghantam keras pelipis sang Hybrid yang hanya bisa merintih kecil saat darah pekat mulai mengalir dari kulit yang terkoyak. Manik indah sang Hybrid menatap kabur sekeliling secara random, mencari sesuatu untuk membela diri.

Maka dengan kekuatan dan keberanian yang dikumpulkan, sang Hybrid meraih pecahan panjang dari botol bir yang pecah dan sekuat tenaga menusuknya dalam kebagian perut sebelah kanan si Pria tambun.

Erangan kesakitan dari Pria tersebut terdengar keras, mengambil perhatian para makhluk lain yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak memperhatikan mereka.

Senyum sendu terlihat menyedihkan dari bibir kecil si Hybrid, bisa dipastikan kalau dirinya sebentar lagi akan dibuang ke Wilayah Fuego. Wilayah yang akan membunuhnya secara perlahan karena kekeringan tiada tara.

 **~oOo~**

Jeon Jungkook adalah sosok Hybrid submisive yang baru saja terlibat masalah dalam salah satu bar di Wilayah Tierra. Hybrid yang baru saja memasuki masa kedewasaannya itu kini terlihat pasrah diseret oleh beberapa orang bajak laut, menaiki sebuah kapal berbahan dasar kayu dengan desain yang benar-benar sangat suram.

"Kali ini apa yang diperbuat siluman ini?" seorang Pria dengan penutup kepala khas Kapten bersuara saat melihat Jungkook diseret kearahnya. Sebelah tangannya terlihat naik, memberi perintah kearah bawahannya agar segera menaikkan jangkar.

"Membunuh, Kapten."

Sang Kapten terlihat memandang remeh sembari melangkah lebih dekat kearah Jungkook yang sedari tadi terus menunduk. "Ahh.. Seekor Hybrid submisive manis, huh?" berucap dengan tangan yang kini mulai mengelus pelan telinga coklat muda khas Hybrid yang dimiliki Jungkook.

Kekehan tak peduli keluar dari mulut sang Kapten, bau busuk nafas khas minuman keras tak pelik membuat Jungkook semakin mundur menjaga jarak. "Tinggalkan kami berdua." perintah dengan nada mutlak itu membuat para bawahannya mulai melangkah menjauh kearah bagian belakang Kapal.

"Kau tahu? Dari para bajak laut lain, hanya Kapalku yang sudah beberapa kali berhasil kembali ke Wilayah Tierra dengan anggota kapal yang tetap. Jadi, jangan khawatirkan keselamatanmu sayang." sungguh! Jungkook ingin lari saat si Kapten mulai meraih lengannya untuk melangkah kearah bagian pinggir Kapal.

"Tapi kau juga harus tahu satu fakta ini-" seringaian mengerikan membuat tubuh Jungkook benar-benar bergetar melihat si Kapten yang kini justru tengah memilin janggut lebatnya. "Para siluman menjijikkan seperti kalian harus merasakan tusukan nikmat dari kejantananku, jika tak mau dilempar begitu saja di kedalaman perairan Wilayah Aguas." ucapan itu mambuat Jungkook membelalakkan matanya takut.

"Ja-jangan!!" suara lembutnya mulai terdengar mengeluarkan penolakan saat tangan si Kapten bergerak pelan mengelus leher bagian belakang Jungkook.

"Jangan sok suci, sayang. Aku berani menjamin, kejantananku tak akan membuatmu kecewa."

Tak

Jungkook tak dapat menahan sifat pemberontaknya saat tangan Kapten itu mulai menjalar kearah bongkahan pantat sintalnya. Tepisan cukup keras dari Jungkook tadi membuat si Kapten kini mengeraskan rahangnya geram.

"Aku bahkan sama sekali tak takut kau buang dikedalaman perairan Wilayah Aguas, Kapten brengsek!" Jungkook melangkah mundur, semakin merapatkan dirinya pada kayu bagian pinggir kapal. Tangannya bergetar saat manik indahnya menangkap pemandangan laut biru yang dalam dibawah sana, sudah dipastikan kalau Kapal ini telah sampai dibagian tengah lautan.

"Berani sekali Hybrid kecil sepertimu membantah Kapten sepertiku!"

"Tidak! Tolong!"

Percuma, tak ada seorang penghuni kapalpun yang peduli dengan teriakan Jungkook. Pancaran rasa takut dapat terlihat dari manik coklat itu saat tangan kanan si Kapten mulai masuk kedalam baju yang dikenakan Jungkook, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan kedua lengan Jungkook diatas kepala.

Cuih

Sang Hybrid semakin melemparkan tatapan jijik saat ludahannya yang mengenai sudut bibir si Kapten justru dijilat penuh seduktif oleh Pria berjanggut lebat tersebut. "Jangan susah-susah meludah untuk memberikan air liurmu padaku, sayang. Kita hanya perlu saling melumat untuk berbagi air liur yang menyegarakan."

Brengsek! Perut Jungkook seakan teraduk ingin muntah mendengar lontaran kalimat vulgar itu. "Tidak! Tolong! Kumohon, siapa saja tolong!" Hybrid itu menutup mata rapat saat jempol Kapten itu mulai menekan nipple kanannya.

"Tolong hiks.. Aku.."

BYUR

Ucapan lemah terakhir Jungkook bertepatan dengan munculnya benda panjang aneh dari dalam lautan. Awalnya hanya terlihat satu, kemudian mulai disusul beberapa benda aneh sama yang kini mulai mendekat kearah Kapal. Bahkan siluman-siluman laut lainnya ikut keluar dari kedalaman perairan, bergerak mendekat secara teratur kearah Kapal tempat Jungkook disekap.

"Apa-apaan ini!" si Kapten berucap murka kearah bawahannya yang kini menatap takut makhluk-makhluk laut tersebut.

"Kami sudah menenggelamkan semua persediaan Kapal, Kapten. Tapi, tak tahu kenapa mereka masih menyerang begini."

Jungkook mengambil kesempatan ketika si Kapten lengah, untuk berlari menjauh kearah ujung kapal bagian depan. Maniknya memandang takjub kearah makhluk-makhluk laut yang mengelingi setiap sudut kapal.

"Jadi, kau Hybrid?" kepala Jungkook menoleh kearah samping kanan, asal dari lontaran kalimat tanya dengan suara berat tadi. Maniknya menangkap keberadaan seekor ikan berukuran besar dengan siluman gurita diatas punggungnya.

Siluman gurita itu terlihat seperti manusia biasa, bedanya karena terdapat beberapa tentakle dari pinggang bagian belakangnya. Kurang lebih sama saja seperti siluman di Wilayah Tierra sana, namun Siluman Gurita ini terlihat lebih berkelas dengan mahkota khas Penguasa yang bertengger gagah diatas kepala dengan surai merah menyalanya.

"Y-ya" menjawab terbata dengan manik masih menatap lekat sang Siluman Gurita.

"Setahuku, semua Hybrid di Tierra itu submisive. Salah jika aku menyimpulkan kau memiliki rahim seperti yang dimiliki siluman betina lainnya?" Sang Siluman gurita melangkah dengan mudah keatas kapal dengan bantuan tentakle-tentakle panjangnya.

Satu tentakle mengarah kearah Jungkook, mengangkat dagu si Hybrid sedangkan kedua tangan si Siluman Gurita masih nyaman terlipat di dada.

"Semua kaum kami memang memiliki rahim, apa mau mu?" Jungkook bertanya sembari masih menatap lekat paras rupawan sang siluman gurita. Bahkan kekehan yang memperlihatkan gusi lebarnya terlihat benar-bebar menawan, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kapten bajak laut tadi.

"Aku adalah Kim Taehyung, siluman gurita si penguasa wilayah Aguas. Kau hanya perlu menurut, dan menjadi pendampingku." berucap congkak dengan gaya otoriternya.

"Kau gila! Mana bisa Siluman lautan sepertimu berhubungan dengan siluman daratan sepertiku, jelas tempat hidup kita berbeda!" para makhluk lautan yang mendengar umpatan Jungkook di awal kalimat mengernyit tak suka, tak pernah ada sama sekali yang mengumpat Raja mereka kecuali Hybrid kecil ini.

Taehyung sendiri hanya menarik sudut kanan bibirnya, merasa lucu dengan lengkingan suara Jungkook yang membantah ajakannya. "Kau tak tahu ya? Setiap penerus kekuasaan Wilayah Aguas memang harus memiliki pendamping dari wilayah yang berbeda. Kami tak boleh memiliki pendamping dari wilayah sendiri, karena itu dianggap menikahi saudara sedarah."

"Tentu hybrid ini tak tahu, Yang Mulia. Karena pernikahan para penguasa Aguas sebelumnya sama sekali tak ada yang mengetahui." ucapan itu berasal dari sosok siluman Ikan (Mermaid) yang terlihat tengah sibuk menamparkan ekor hijau indahnya pada tubuh beberapa anggota bajak laut yang tadi menyekapnya.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti, dirinya benar-benar bingung. Sebenarnya sama sekali tak keberatan menjadi pendamping siluman Gurita tampan dihadapannya ini, toh juga ia sama sekali tak betah untuk tinggal di Tierra sana dan sama sekali tak mau tinggal di wilayah kering seperti Fuego. Tapi.. "Pikirkan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi pendampingmu, sedangkan makhluk darat sepertiku sama sekali tak bisa bernafas di lautan tempat tinggalmu."

Oh, itu alasannya.

Taehyung, tertawa kecil sembari mengarahkan tentakle nya yang lain untuk menarik pinggang Jungkook agar lebih dekat kearahnya. "Tahu tidak? Pendamping dari penguasa sebelumnya adalah seorang siluman kupu-kupu yang berasal dari Wilayah Aire, dan ia masih tetap hidup tenang di Aguas sampai sekarang-"

"Hei! Aku yang seharusnya lebih dulu merebut kesuciannya!" berani sekali Kapten bajak laut itu memotong ucapan sang penguasa Aguas. Taehyung hanya melirik Pria berjanggut lebat itu dari sudut matanya, benar-benar merasa marah mendengar kalimat kotor terhadap calon pendampingnya.

"Jadi santapan para pausku mungkin tak masalah bagimu, Kapten yang terhormat?" dan dengan terucapnya kalimat itu beserta sapuan tentakle panjangnya, Sang Kapten bajak laut di dorong kearah mulut salah satu paus yang telah terbuka. Menelan setiap inchi tubuh sang Kapten, disusul dengan seluruh anggota bajak laut lainnya.

Perhatian Taehyung kembali berpusat kearah Jungkook yang masih menatap ngeri kejadian tadi. "Tatap aku, sayang. Mereka sama sekali tak pantas mendapat tatapan dari manik indahmu ini." kembali menarik dagu Jungkook dengan masih merangkul pinggangnya, "Di Aguas, terdapat daerah khusus bagi penguasa yang baru pertama kali menandai pendampingnya. Dan ruangan itu merupakan ruangan netral, yang artinya dapat digunakan oleh makhluk dari wilayah manapun tanpa khawatir dengan udara atau sejenisnya."

"Setelah proses penandaan nanti, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang hidupmu di Aguas. Kau akan bisa bernafas di Air karena asupan sperma dariku." Tangan asli Taehyung yang sejak tadi terlipat didepan dada, mulai terulur mengelus pipi halus Jungkook dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat. "Jadi, karena sudah tak ada alasan lain untuk membantah, kau sekarang adalah pendampingku."

 **~oOo~**

Taehyung menutup pelan pintu ruangan netral setelah memastikan sang calon pendamping telah masuk. Menyusul langkah Jungkook yang kini terlihat tengah menatap takjub ruangan dengan dekor dan fasilitas mewahnya.

"Kau bebas berkeliling nanti, sayang. Tentunya setelah kutandai." berucap dengan suara beratnya sembari duduk di sofa maroon yang berada di tengah ruangan. Jadi, fasilitas-fasilitas di ruangan luas itu sudah seperti fasilitas lengkap dalam satu rumah. Namun bedanya, tak ada tembok yang memisahkan. Kasur, sofa, TV, dapur, bathup, semua berada dalam satu ruangan.

Salah satu tentakle Taehyung terulur melingkar di pinggang Jungkook, menarik hybrid itu dan mendudukkannya diatas pangkuan Taehyung. Posisinya sekarang, Jungkook tengah duduk menghadap Taehyung dengan kaki yang masing-masing berada disisi berbeda. "Berikan aku keturunan calon penerus kekuasaan Aguas, sayang."

Lumatan diberikan pada bibir ranum Jungkook, benar-benar ciuman memabukkan saat kedua lidah itu mulai saling tarik bertukar saliva dengan cara yang intim. Gigitan gemas sesekali diberikan Taehyung pada bibir bawah Jungkook yang terasa manis diindra pengecapnya. Tanganya dibawa sana tak tinggal diam, mulai merambas masuk kedalam baju yang Jungkook kenakan.

Tentakle nya yang lain terlihat sibuk mengambil gunting dan merobek paksa celana yang Jungkook kenakan. "T-tungguhh duhhluhh.." kedua tangan Jungkook berusaha menahan satu tentakle yang tengah memilin puting kanannya.

"Apalagi, sayang?" Taehyung berucap ditengah perpotongan leher Jungkook, sesekali meniup daerah sensitif sang hybrid.

"Kau punya orang tua? Ahh.." desahan kembali keluar saat tentakle yang berbeda menggelitik perpotongan paha dalamnya. "A-pahh.m takhh shebaikhhnyah nghh.. Kita meminhhta restuhh duluhh?" berusaha berucap normal saat jilatan-jilatan kecil kembali dilakukan Taehyung pada pangkal lehernya.

"Pembahasan tak penting ternyata, tak usah memikirkan itu. Para penghuni Aguas telah lepas dari pengawasan orang tua saat telah menginjak umur dewasa."

"Tap-mphhh.." Taehyung kembali membungkam mulut Jungkook, menggoyangkan tubuh hybrid yang ada dipangkuannya agar bergerak dan menggesek kejantanan Taehyung yang masih tertutup celana.

"Ughh.. Aku tak puas hanya dengan gesekan, sayang." kedua tangan Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook , tentaklenya masing-masing memiliki bagian dititik sensitif Jungkook.

Satu tentakle terlihat memijat kecil kejantanan Jungkook, dua yang lain memilin dan sesekali memberikan elusan sensual pada pentil Jungkook. Desahan nikmat terus keluar dari celah bibir sang Hybrid karena rangsangan tak henti yang diberikan.

"Aghh.. Taehhh.." dorongan pelan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tidur terlentang pada sebuah kasur putih. Masing-masing tentakle nya menahan kaki Jungkook, membukanya agar lebih lebar memperlihatkan kejantanan dan lubang yang terlihat sangat sempit bahkan untuk seukuran jari.

Taehyung hanya berdiri, menyaksikan bagaimana kinerja tentaklenya memberikan rangsangan pada tubuh sang pendamping. Satu tentaklenya mulai terlihat menggelitik bibir anal Jungkook, "Ahhh.. Nhh Taehhh, itu benarhh-benarhh gelihh nghh.."

"Oh tidak, jangan sampai tentakle nakalku mendahului kejantananku untuk menerobosmu sayang." Taehyung berucap sembari melepas seluruh pakaiannya, kejantanannya yang sejak tadi terasa sesak langsung mengacung tegak begitu dalaman segitiganya terlepas.

Sang Siluman Gurita mulai merangkak menindih Jungkook, mengisap keras leher sang Hybrid yang menyisakan tanda keunguan indah. "Persetan dengan pemanasan, aku akan langsung menerobosmu."

Tentaklenya mengocok pelan kejantananya, sebelum memasukkannya secara perlahan kedalam anal Jungkook. "Ughh.. Semphitthh.."

"Akhh.. Pelanhh, pantatku rasanya robekhh.." sudut mata Jungkook mengeluarkan setetes likuid akibat tak dapat menahan antara rangsangan di pentil karena tentakle Taehyung dengan rasa sakit di analnya.

Taehyung sendiri terus berusaha menanam miliknya yang kini telah masuk setengahnya kedalam lubang sempit Jungkook.

"AKHH.." jeritan bernada frustasi itu keluar dari celah bibir Jungkook saat kejantanan Taehyung masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubangnya.

"Katakan jika telah siap, sayang." rangsangan terus diberikan pada bagian sensitif Jungkook untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang diderita sang pendamping.

"Tak apa, ini bahkan semakin sakit jika kau tak bergerak."

Dan dengan izin tersebut, Taehyung mulai gencar menusukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Jungkook. Berkali-kali menumbuk titik sensitif didalam sana, dengan alunan merdu desahan Jungkook yang menambah semangat keluar masuknya.

Dapat dipastikan, entah itu bayi gurita atau bayi hybrid. Yang pasti, keturunan dari dua siluman berbeda wilayah ini sudah dipastikan tak cukup hanya satu saja. Jungkook juga tak akan susah-susah memikirkan kehidupan sebelumnya yang terbilang sangat tragis di tanah kelahiran. Dirinya cukup hanya memikirkan sang Siluman Guritanya, dan bersiap diri sebagai orang terpandang di wilayah Aguas ini.

 **~oOo~**

 **FIN**

Ehehe..

Nohhh tentakle!!

Mampusss..

Ayuu Review nya yaaa gaesss...

Buat yg belum taroh book ini ke Favorite, follow, segera di favfollow yaaa. Biar dapet notif update nyaa..

 **VKchu137**


End file.
